Sous le clair de lune
by Mako Lebrasky
Summary: La guerre est finie, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Mais c'est surtout en parti grâce à l'héritage elfique de dernière minute du Prince des Gryffondor. N'en déplaise à ce cher Harry, il n'est pas le seul à avoir reçu un héritage magique, et c'est Draco qui risque de se régaler. Quand nos héros reprennent les cours, la vie du Survivant n'allait pas redevenir calme pour autant...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire sur du Harry Potter bien sur et je vous poste donc le résumer, le disclamer et tout le tralala. Je vous laisse découvrir ^^ Bonne lecture !

Auteur: Mako Lebrasky

Date de post: 6/04/2015

* * *

**_Sous le clair de lune_**

Pairing principal: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Genre: Léger OOC, mais on reste dans l'univers d'Harry Potter post tome 7, MPREG

Rating: M+

Disclamer: Les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumer:

La guerre est finie, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Mais c'est surtout en parti grâce à l'héritage elfique de dernière minute du Prince des Gryffondor. N'en déplaise à ce cher Harry, il n'est pas le seul à avoir reçu un héritage magique, et c'est Draco qui risque de se régaler. Quand nos héros reprennent les cours, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que la vie du Survivant devienne calme même après la guerre...

* * *

Prologue

OoOoOoOoO

C'était un jour de Septembre comme les autres quand Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière du matin lui brûla la rétine et il referma aussitôt les paupières. Il souffla, déjà blasé alors que sa journée de cours n'avait même pas encore commencé. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était retourné à Poudlard en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Même en étant héros de guerre, il fallait qu'ils terminent tous les trois leurs études. Il bailla, se frotta les yeux d'une façon enfantine, s'étira et finit par se lever, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain dans l'optique de se faire un brin de toilette. Sa nuit avait été pas mal mouvementé et une bonne douche, pour lui remettre les idées en place, s'imposait. Il entra donc dans la salle d'eau et alla dans la cabine, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau frémissante. Le griffondor laissa alors ses souvenirs vagabonder. Lors de son dix-septième anniversaire au mois de juillet, Harry avait reçu un héritage magique: du côté de son père, il y avait des gènes veela et surtout elfiques. La famille Potter était une famille de sang pur ne mélangeant les gênes qu'avec de nobles créatures magiques et donc il avait, en plus d'hérité des grands pouvoirs magiques de ses parents, obtenu les gênes elfiques du côté paternel de sa famille. Jusque là tout était parfait ! Il avait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs mais cet héritage de dernière minute était à double tranchant. Après la bataille, Hermione s'était un peu plus renseignée sur les elfes. Et d'après les recherches de la gryffondor, tout comme les Veela, il existait des mâle dociles chez les elfes. C'était un processus spécifique aux créatures magiques, permettant la survie de l'espèce. Ainsi, les mâles au statut de docile étaient capables de concevoir des enfants. Cette information avait laissé Harry perplexe voire inquiet au début. Mais quelle ne fut pas l'horreur pour lui quand le mois d'après, le brun avait expérimenté ses toutes premières chaleurs elfiques. Le héros national devint le sorcier-elfe docile le plus convoité de l'Angleterre pour ne pas dire du monde entier. Et suite à cette découverte, Harry reçu beaucoup de lettres de familles sorcières assez célèbres et de fan partout dans le monde. Dans ces lettres, chaque famille faisait des éloges sur leur progéniture mâle dominante, essayant de convaincre notre héros de prendre leur enfant pour époux et futur père de la descendance Potter. Dans le lot, il y avait beaucoup de veela, très peu d'elfes et encore moins de vampire. Cela étonna fort Harry quand il reçut des lettres de la part de ces derniers. Les vampires étaient décrit comme des créatures cruelles mais d'une beauté époustouflante. Quand un vampire décidait de prendre quelqu'un sous son aile, c'était généralement pour devenir sa réserve de sang personnelle, son calice. Si en plus, l'individu était un sorcier, d'origine veelane ou elfique, il arrivait qu'un enfant naisse de cette union mais cela restait relativement rare. Harry avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour échapper à toutes ses demandes, prétextant attendre la fin de ses études pour trouver quelqu'un. Le gryffondor souffla de lassitude. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils supportait tout ça. Il pensait qu'en revenant à Poudlard on le laisserait un peu tranquille avec cette histoire mais bien mal lui en pris d'avoir de telles pensées. Il sorti de la douche, se sécha puis alla se regarder dans le miroir. Son héritage l'avait pas mal transformé physiquement parlant. Il avait pris quelques centimètres, atteignant ainsi l'honorable taille d'un mètre soixante-douze, sa vue avait augmenté, lui permettant de voir parfaitement sans ses lunettes, même si ce dernier avait insisté pour les garder dans le but d'amoindrir son charme elfique qui pouvait opéré sur toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard. Harry ne désirait pas forcément se faire courser par des élèves en chaleur, désirant lui faire subir mille et un outrage à sa pudeur. Autre que ses yeux, son corps aussi se transforma de façon fulgurante. En gagnant en taille, sa musculature dû s'adapter à sa nouvelle morphologie, lui procurant des muscles fins mais fermes. Il n'était pas gros mais sa taille s'était amincie et ses hanches s'élargirent un peu plus. Il avait une allure androgyne qui lui conférait un aspect un peu plus féminin mais personne ne pouvait se méprendre sur sa nature masculine. En définitive, Harry Potter était devenu un être magnifique doté d'un potentiel magique bien supérieur à la moyenne, capable de faire des enfants. Ce furent ces détails qui firent de lui, le jeune homme le plus convoité de la planète sorcière. Mais ce furent aussi ces détails qui firent de sa vie un petit enfer. Harry se dévisagea longuement dans la glace. Puis avisant l'heure sur la pendule de la salle de bain, il se pressa de sécher ses cheveux et de s'habiller pour ensuite aller prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Il n'oublia surtout pas de remettre sa paire de cul-de-bouteille sur le nez, empêchant au maximum son charme elfique d'agir sur les personnes qu'il pourrait croiser en chemin. Il descendit dans la salle commune de sa maison, avisant ses meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient tranquillement assis sur l'un des canapés. Ils se tournèrent de concert et lui sourirent.

-Te voilà enfin Harry ! Fit Hermionne

-On ne t'attendait plus vieux. Ajouta Ron

-Oui désolé de mon retard, vous savez bien qu'il faut que je me camoufle un peu...

-On est au courant Harry, on sait très bien que tu passe ton temps à te cacher derrière des artifices pour que personnes ne s'approche de toi. Dégoisa la gryffondor d'une voix trainante en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement Hermione ! Imagine je suis bientôt en période de chaleurs là, et si j'enlève tout ça je vais me faire harceler par tous les élèves de Poudlard sans compter les créatures magiques de la forêt interdite, qui risquent d'envahir notre école ! Protesta Harry

Durant la tirade du pauvre brun, Hermione et Ron s'étaient levés et commençaient déjà à prendre le chemin de la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Pendant le trajet, la conversation se fit plus légère et ils parlèrent des différents changement de l'école, des vacances d'Halloween et celles de Noël. Puis ils en arrivèrent à parlé de leurs ex pires ennemis: les Serpentards. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour s'installer à leur table et se presser de manger avant d'aller en cours. Bien sur, quand ils s'installèrent, tous les regards avaient convergé vers le trio d'or et surtout sur Harry. Le pauvre se sentie un peu mal à l'aise mais il oublia vite son malaise quand Ron avait balancé le sujet Malfoy sur le tapis.

-Au fait, quelqu'un sait où est Malfoy ? Il n'est pas revenu depuis la rentrée alors que tout ses potes de Serpentard sont ici. Demanda Ron équivoque.

-Pour une fois Ron, tu pose une question dont je n'ai pas la réponse... souffla Hermione

-C'est vrai ça, je me disais que c'était plutôt calme comparé à d'habitude ! Affirma Harry

-Bah ouai, d'habitude on a droit aux moqueries et les insultes de Malfoy pendant toute l'année et je trouve cela étrange qu'il ne soit pas revenu.

Pavarti Patil, qui avait entendu des brides de leur conversation s'en mêla sans autres préambules.

-Bah vous n'avez pas entendu les rumeurs ? S'enquit la gryffondor.

-Bah non...Rétorqua Ron surpris.

-A priori, le fils Malfoy a été envoyé en Transylvanie. On dit même qu'il a reçu un héritage magique mais personne ne sait quel sorte d'héritage cela puisse être. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il allait bientôt revenir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ajouta Pavarti sur le ton de la confidence.

-Malfoy ? En Transylvanie ? Fit Harry dubitatif

-C'est vraiment bizarre tout ça... Insista Hermione.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Ils finirent de déjeuner sans un autre mot sur le sujet Malfoy. Ils attaquèrent leur journée de cours avec joie pour Hermione, avec peine pour Ron et avec une légère inquiétude pour Harry à l'idée que son charme elfique fasse encore des tiennes.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu. En attendant, review si le coeur vous en dit.

PS: Je cherche un ou une bêta. C'est assez urgent donc si vous êtes intéressé par le poste n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message.

Cordialement

#MakoLebrasky


	2. Le retour de Malfoy

Bonjour à tous et toutes, je sais que ça fait un an maintenant que je n'avais pas posté la suite (honte à moi !) mais disons que j'avais pas mal de soucis à régler et cette année je passe mon diplôme, du coup le fait d'écrire m'apporte une touche d'évasion dans mes révisions (oh ça rime !). Je me suis donc remise à l'écriture de cette fiction. Je me sens à nouveau inspirée et je poste dès à présent le premier chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira et vous donnera l'envie de me laisser une petite review (je ne serais pas contre d'avoir un peu de soutient à vrai dire *toux gênée*)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Date du post: 13/04/2016

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le retour de Malfoy

La semaine passa lentement et quand la fin arriva, les trois gryffondors furent réellement ravis. Ils allaient pouvoir se reposer, enfin... surtout Harry. Il avait eu une dure semaine, bien chargée entre les cours, les nombreuses déclarations d'amour qu'il avait repoussé et le fait de fuir les personnes trop entreprenantes à son égard. Il voulait profiter de son week end comme il l'entendait. Il s'était donc levé aux aurores pour profiter de la fraicheur matinale et ainsi donc se balader dans la forêt interdite.

Depuis qu'il avait acquis la partie elfique de sa lignée, Harry adorait la forêt. Ce qu'il préférait le plus était de pouvoir marcher dans la sylve le matin, quand la nuit revêtais son manteau de jour et que la lune laissait place à son antagoniste le soleil. Il se mouvait dans la forêt avec l'aisance et la grâce qui incombait à la race des elfes. Son odorat plus fin qu'à l'accoutumé, lui permettait de sentir les nombreuses odeurs de fleurs, de plantes et d'arbres mais aussi des territoires d'animaux lui permettant ainsi d'éviter les ennuis avec les créatures magiques se trouvant dans la forêt interdite. Dès la rentrée, il visitait souvent les bois et s'était familiarisé très vite au lieu. Harry avait même découvert une petite cascade d'eau claire au fin fond du bois. Les licornes venaient sans doute y boire puisque le gryffondor avait vu de nombreuses traces de sabots.

Justement, quand il arriva près de la cascade, un petit troupeau de licornes avec leurs petits était en train de brouter l'herbe à proximité de l'eau, paisiblement. Les chevaux magiques perçurent immédiatement la présence d'Harry mais contrairement à leur habitude de fuir la moindre personne qui s'approchait d'elles, les licornes l'observèrent simplement attendant le moindre signe qui leur donnerait le signal pour fuir. Mais Harry se montra très doux dans ses gestes et il se permit même de leur parler doucement, les appelant. Certains membres du troupeau se remirent à paitre tranquillement alors que les poulains vinrent voir le gryffondor en trottant à sa rencontre. Harry put les caresser et ceux-ci semblèrent ravis d'être ainsi chouchoutés. Cependant Harry cessa les tendres attentions pour se balader dans les environs de la cascade. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, le troupeau de licorne le suivit. Il passa une bonne partie de la mâtiné en leur compagnie.

Il n'avait pas été prendre le petit déjeuné, il s'était contenté de manger quelques baies d'un buisson trônant non loin de la clairière et de la cascade d'eau claire. Néanmoins, c'est au bout de quasiment trois heure de jeux et découvertes dans la forêt interdite, qu'il décida de quitter ce petit coin de paradis pour rejoindre Poudlard afin de pouvoir déjeuner avec ses amis. Cependant, avant de rejoindre la grande salle, il fit un détour par le dortoir des gryffondors, histoire de remettre sa paire de lunette loin d'être fashion et de s'habiller avec des vêtements plus amples pour caché son corps plus efféminé qu'avant. Il finit par prendre la direction de la grande salle et quand il y arriva, il se dirigea directement vers Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin était en train d'engloutir son assiette à vitesse grand V et la brune, picorait dans la sienne, tout en lisant un livre sur les guerres vampiriques du quinzième et du seizième siècle.

-Ta petite escapade en forêt était bien ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton détaché.

Harry se renfrogna un peu à l'idée d'avoir été découvert si facilement. Il se résigna à penser que jamais il ne réussirait à berner Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

-Oui ça s'est bien passé...bougonna-t-il en rivant les yeux sur son assiette qu'il venait de se servir.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne devrais pas y aller Harry ! Fit la gryffondor sur un ton de reproche.

Le brun ne répondit rien sur le coup. Hermione souffla puis referma son livre avant de se tourner vers Harry, lui accordant toute son attention.

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller, déjà parce que c'est interdit d'où sont nom "la forêt interdite" et en plus c'est dangereux. Imagine tu te fais attaquer par un animal et que...

-Mione ! La coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais parfaitement me défendre, j'ai toujours ma baquette sur moi et en plus de ça, mon odorat elfique me permet d'éviter les territoires trop dangereux. J'esquive donc pas mal d'ennuis avec les créatures de la forêt. J'ai plus cinq ans Mione, je peux me protéger tout seul maintenant ! conclut Harry l'air bougon

-Soit ! Mais fait attention, même si la guerre est finie, on n'est jamais trop prudent... ajouta la gryffondor plus sombrement.

Le brun hocha la tête pour montrer son accord puis il se décida à faire honneur à son assiette. Durant le repas, Harry discuta un peu avec Hermione et Ron sur le programme de ce week end. Ils n'avaient rien de spécial à faire, Hermione allait commencer à réviser pour les examen de fin d'année, Ron avait prévu de faire une partie d'échec contre Seamus et Harry voulait aller voler un peu. Le temps était neutre pour un mois de septembre. C'était assez mitigé mais les températures restaient correctes permettant ainsi au survivant de pouvoir jouer au quiddich sans avoir trop froid. C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée que le brun se retrouva à 14h pétante sur le terrain de quiddich, avec dans les mains son balais et à ses pieds, la malle qui renfermait le vif d'or et les cognards. Il ouvrit la malle et fit sortir en premier les cognards pour se mettre en conditions de jeu réelles. Puis ce fut au tour du vif d'or d'être lâché. Harry enfourcha son balais et s'élança dans les airs. Il pris de la hauteur et fut émerveillé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. La sensation du vent qui fouettait son visage était grisante et douce telle une caresse. Cependant l'attaque d'un cognard qu'il évita de justesse, le réveilla et il se mit à jouer sérieusement.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry fini de ranger le dernier cognard dans la malle afin de rentrer prendre une bonne douche et se changer avant le dîné. Toute l'après-midi, il n'avait cessé de jouer. Il était exténué, affamé et sale mais réellement ravie et heureux d'avoir volé.

Il rentra donc au château en direction de son dortoir. Quand il rentra dans la salle commune, il remarqua que celle-ci était déserte. Tout le monde était déjà descendu dîner. Il se pressa donc de prendre une douche, se changer en vitesse et de rejoindre ses deux amis dans la grande salle. Quand il entra, plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui le rendant mal à l'aise. Et pour cause ! Harry avait zappé de remettre ses lunettes. Cet oubli lui valut des sifflements sur son passage ainsi que des gloussements de la part de la gente féminine. Le gryffondor essaya de se concentrer sur son but du moment: rejoindre en un seul morceau ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quand cela fut fait, il se servit généreusement dans les différents plats et garda la tête baissée pour éviter de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Seulement, quand il osa relever les yeux en face de lui, il croisa celui de sa Némésis de toujours. Il fut surpris par sa présence et des nombreux changements physiques de celui-ci. Du point de vue d'Harry, Draco Malfoy devait avoisiner à présent le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé pour lui arriver aux épaules dans un élégant dégradé, son torse s'était élargit pour finir taillé en un "V" des plus sexy et ses yeux semblaient encore plus métalliques que d'habitude lui donnant un regard encore plus acéré qu'à l'accoutumé.

La contemplation du serpentard donna des frissons bien malgré lui, à ce cher Harry. Il sentait bien que sa Némésis était devenue une créature magique et que, quelque soit la créature magique que Draco Malfoy était devenu, il lâchait des quantités d'hormones bourrées de testostérone. Il était un mâle en pleine puissance. Ce constat laissa Harry à la fois inquiet et à sa plus grande surprise, légèrement excité et honteux. De part sa condition de docile et ses chaleurs prochaines qui commençaient déjà à le travailler, il ne put réfréner un frisson de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre son instinct de créature magique, même s'il désirait fortement se contrôler parfaitement.

-Harry, tout va bien ? S'enquit Hermione en voyant son ami complètement à l'ouest avec de légères rougeurs aux joues, évidemment plus que troublé.

-Oui ça va. Je suis juste fatigué... Répondit le brun de façon évasive.

Hermione considéra son ami avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'elle suive le regard du gryffondor dirigé vers la table des serpentards et plus précisément sur celui qui leur en avait fait baver durant leurs années d'école: l'insupportable Draco Malfoy.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait entendu que le blond était revenu de son soit disant séjour en Transylvanie. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas voulu croire les rumeurs qui circulaient. C'est sans conteste sur sa rencontre de cette après-midi, avec cette nouvelle version de Malfoy ! Elle fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en avait laissé tomber son livre qu'elle venait tout juste d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Malfoy avait remarqué la chute du livre et contrairement à d'habitude, au lieu de se moquer d'elle et de l'insulter, il lui avait juste offert un sourire indéchiffrable.

Elle n'aurait pu dire s'il s'était agit d'un sourire moqueur ou simplement un sourire éthéré. Hermione fut d'autant plus surprise en ne ressentant pas l'animosité habituelle que pouvait avoir Malfoy à son égard. Depuis ce moment, la gryffondor avait essayé de trouver toutes les hypothèses possibles au comportement du serpentard mais avait fini par abandonné l'idée, ne voulant pas particulièrement comprendre ce jeune homme qui lui avait pourri ses années scolaires jusqu'à maintenant. Bien qu'il eut rejoint les rangs de l'ordre pendant la guerre, l'animosité qui régnait entre le trio d'or et Malfoy n'avait pas disparu complètement. Certes Harry lui fut reconnaissant pour ne pas l'avoir dénoncé quand les mangemorts avaient réussi à lui mettre la main dessus et avaient demandé à Malfoy de l'identifier parce qu'Harry s'était jeté un sort pour se rendre méconnaissable, et que celui-ci avait feint de ne pas le connaitre.

Mais malgré ça, les gryffondor ne pouvaient pas tourner la page et faire que toutes ces années à se quereller soient oubliées en un clin d'œil. Hermione fut d'autant plus abasourdie quand elle vit Malfoy regarder Harry et lui faire un de ces sourires énigmatiques. Ce sourire n'était pas du tout méprisant, bien au contraire. Il semblait même à Hermione, d'y avoir décelé une trace de lubricité de la part du serpentard durant ce court échange. Cependant, elle se garda bien de faire la remarque au brun. Il semblait complètement captivé, bien malgré lui, par le blond. Il était vrai, qu'avec ses nombreux changements physiques, aucune personne ne pouvait résister à son charme.

On ne pouvait se voiler la face, Draco Lucius Malfoy était tout simplement un magnifique jeune homme, qui devait faire travailler la libido de chaque jeune fille de Poudlard, sans compter la population gay de l'école. Et Harry ne dérogeait pas le moins du monde, à la règle. D'ailleurs le gryffondor, malgré le fait qu'il soit captivé par son rival de toujours, sembla récupérer un semblant de lucidité. Il détourna ainsi vivement le regard de sa Némésis. L'observer pendant si longtemps l'avait troublé plus que de raison. Hermione qui avait suivi cet échange, commençait à quelque peu s'inquiéter.

Néanmoins, les gryffondor finir leur repas assez tranquillement et ils se rejoignirent dans la salle commune de leur maison. Harry qui était exténué, se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir. Il s'installa dans son lit et pris bien soin de fermer les rideaux. Ses compagnons de chambrée firent la même chose et bientôt la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière provenait de la lune presque pleine. Les rayons lunaires qui traversaient la fenêtre donnait une aura fantomatique au dortoir. Harry, se retournait dans son lit depuis un certain temps, sans trouver le sommeil bien qu'il fut réellement fatigué.

Avoir revu Malfoy, avait réveillé en lui un sentiment qu'il lui était jusque là inconnu. Du moins, le brun savait qu'il éprouvait un certain respect envers le blond pour son aide durant la guerre mais c'était de son côté elfique dont il était question. Celui-ci s'était réveillé rien qu'en croisant le regard métallique du serpentard. C'était ce détails qui le déstabilisait. Ne trouvant définitivement pas le sommeil, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs du château espérant ainsi trouver une certaine paix intérieure.

Il enfila un gilet, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs pour ne prendre aucun risque durant sa petit excursion nocturne. Il sortit sans un bruit du dortoir et de la salle commune, pour se retrouver dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Il vagabondait, réfléchissant par la même occasion à sa situation. Il était actuellement à sa dernière année entre ces murs, n'avait pas encore choisit son orientation professionnel et quant à son avenir amoureux... Il ne désirait pas forcément quelqu'un pour l'instant. Il se disait qu'il avait largement le temps avant de fonder une famille. Surtout que, de part sa condition de mâle docile, si jamais il choisissait un homme pour compagnon, il y avait de très grandes chances pour qu'il tombe enceint. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de problème d'adoption et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Bizarrement, l'idée le rebutait moins qu'il y a encore quelques mois. Il avait fini par accepter son côté elfique et surtout le fait qu'il soit un docile qui puisse concevoir des enfants. Harry était tellement accaparé par ses pensées qu'il vit au dernier moment que quelqu'un était dans le même couloir que lui. C'était sans conteste un élève et non une élève puisque la silhouette était grande. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne pouvait le voir avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Quand la silhouette se tourna, Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Devant lui se trouvait Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Celui-ci sentit une présence et se retourna en direction du gryffondor sans le voir. Le brun retenait sa respiration pour éviter de se faire repérer.

-Je reconnaitrais ce parfum entre mille... Potter, je sais que tu es là ! affirma le serpentard d'une voix haute et confiante.

L'elfe ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas faire face à sa Némésis. Les secondes semblaient s'égrener lentement pour Harry. Il commença a reculer pour partir lorsque que le blond, en une fraction de seconde, s'était retrouvé devant lui et avait tiré sur la cape sans hésitation, découvrant le fuyard qui tentait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dans un pur réflexe défensif, le gryffondor voulu reculer de plus belle, serrant fort le tissu du vêtement mais en vain. Malfoy lui attrapa les poignet pour empêcher toute fuite.

-Trouvé... susurra Draco sensuellement faisant frissonner le brun.

-L...lâche-moi Malfoy ! éructa Harry, tremblant légèrement, voulant fuir de toute urgence.

-Allons Potter ! j'vais pas te manger. Assura le blond pour apaiser son vis à vis mais pensant tout le contraire de ses dires.

Un silence lourd plana l'espace d'un instant. Draco avait lâché la cape et observait à présent le pauvre Harry qui avait baissé la tête et dont les joues le brûlaient.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Demanda tranquillement le serpentard.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre que je sache, tu n'as aucune autorité ici. Fit le brun, défiant son homologue de dire le contraire.

-Détrompe-toi mon cher Potter ! Je suis préfet en chef tout comme Granger. Donc je réitère ma question: que faisais-tu dans les couloirs à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ?

Le brun ne répondit pas de suite. Malfoy souffla d'exaspération et Harry sembla amorcer un début de réponse.

-Je...Je n'arrivai pas à dormir...Je voulais juste faire un tour pour me changer les idées. Finit par lâcher le gryffondor en détournant la tête.

-Pourtant tu sais très bien que les sorties nocturnes sont interdites et punies par des points retirés à ta maison Potter ! lâcha à son tour le blond, nonchalant.

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules. Que Malfoy lui retire des points, il en avait cure ! Il soupira et fini par ancrer son regard vert émeraude dans celui gris métal de son vis à vis.

-Juste pour savoir Malfoy, comment as-tu réussi à savoir que j'étais ici avec ma cape d'invisibilité ? En temps normal, personne n'arrive à me détecter! S'enquit Harry, curieux.

Draco scruta le brun assez longuement. Un léger sourire moqueur étira le coin de sa bouche. Il fit exprès de lâcher une dose de phéromones tout proche de lui pour voir comment aller réagir le gryffondor. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Le rouge lui avait de nouveau monté aux joues et il se sentit devenir fiévreux tout à coup.

-Je peux seulement te dire que j'ai réussi à te détecter grâce à mon flair de créature magique. Et puis, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, tu relâche d'infimes phéromones de docile Potter... Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, ou un mâle en pleine possession de ses moyens pourrait te faire sien sans soucis Fit le serpentard d'une voix atrocement doucereuse et sensuelle donnant un long frisson au rouge et or devant lui.

Après sa courte tirade, Draco relâcha les poignets du gryffon. Celui-ci se recula d'un pas, tentant de s'éloigner pour reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Il scruta entre ses yeux mi-clos, le serpentard qui lui faisait face, étourdit par les phéromones qui intoxiquaient son air. Il se sentait chauffer de l'intérieur et une douce chaleur s'insinua dans le creux de ses reins. Harry fixait à présent le blond avec un drôle d'air.

-Potter, tu ne devrais pas me regarder de la sorte... fit Draco aux aguets.

Le serpentard sentait bien l'atmosphère se charger de désir et ce, des deux côtés. Il avait une envie irrépressible de plaquer le gryffondor et de le marquer comme sa propriété. Que faire ? Depuis qu'il avait revu Potter, il avait trouvé son odeur délicieuse et que dire de cette jugulaire qu'arborait le brun... Il avait envie d'y plonger ses crocs et sucer le sang de Potter avec force et désir. Il devait avouer que le golden boy s'était améliorer niveau physique bien que Draco l'aurait tué pour les fringues qu'il portait ! C'était un outrage à la mode ! Mise à part les fringues, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Potter était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus appétissant comme casse-croûte nocturne. Sa nature vampirique lui quémandait d'ailleurs du sang frais et chaud. Quel dilemme ! Néanmoins, Draco se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Rentre dans ton dortoir Potter... Tout de suite ! Ordonna le préfet en chef sombrement, tentant de se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

-O...ok... fit Harry, l'air ailleurs, se détournant de son homologue avec difficultés.

Le gryffondor eu du mal à partir tant il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le préfet en chef des serpentards. Ce dernier se retenait à grande peine de sauté sur le petit brun. Ses sens en alerte, le regard lorgnant sans pudeur sur la silhouette très sexy du gryffondor, les canines sorties...Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rattraper Potter, le plaquer contre le mur, dégager son haut de pyjama pour avoir accès à son cou et de plonger ses longues canines dans la chaire tendre et ferme de ce jeune homme tout à fait appétissant. Il sentait le tissus de son pantalon tendu. Par Merlin ! Il bandait ! Harry Potter arrivait à le mettre dans tout ses états rien qu'avec son regard vert émeraude et ses phéromones. Draco partit dans un tournoiement de cape qui n'avait rien à envier à son parrain. Il se retrouva bien vite devant sa chambre de préfet et s'y engouffra sans attendre. Sa rencontre avec le gryffondor l'avait beaucoup plus chamboulé qu'il ne voulait le croire. Son pantalon déformé par une bosse conséquente en était la preuve formelle, sans oublier ses canines apparentes. Il décida de prendre un bain pour se détendre et pourquoi pas, s'adonner au plaisir solitaire en pensant à ce délicieux éphèbe qu'était devenu sa Némésis. Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'immense baignoire, plongeant volontiers son corps un peu froid de créature de la nuit dans l'eau chaude. Il soupira de bien être et commença ses ablutions nocturnes. Après avoir nettoyé toutes traces suspectes, il s'installa prêt du bord de l'immense baignoire et d'un sort informulé, fit venir jusqu'à lui un petit carnet à la reliure verte. Dès qu'il s'en saisit, il l'ouvrit et commença sa recherche.

-C'est quelle page le sang d'elfe déjà ?

Il feuilleta pendant dix bonnes minutes le carnet puis s'arrêta.

-Ah ! C'est ça.

Il lisait les lignes sous ses yeux et au fil de sa lecture, un sourire torve apparut sur son visage. Il finit par basculer sa tête en arrière tout en déposant le carnet sur le bord. Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-Potter, dans un avenir très proche, que tu le veuille ou non tu seras miens... Je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance... Sous aucuns prétextes...

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre un. Le deuxième devrait arriver d'ici quinze jours.

Review si le coeur vous en dit !

PS: Je recherche un ou une beta reader car même si j'essaie de me relire plusieurs fois, il peut rester des fautes et j'aimerais vous offrir un texte de qualité à chaque chapitre du coup, un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus !

Mako Lebrasky


	3. Prémices

Bonjour à tous et toutes, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 qui j'espère, vous plaira autant que le premier. J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment du coup je vais devoir rallonger mon temps de parution (gomen !). Néanmoins j'essaierai de poster assez régulièrement. Le chapitre 3 sera poster dans environ 3 semaines (je rajoute une semaine de délais supplémentaire sinon je ne pourrai pas prendre beaucoup d'avance et du coup, pas de publication régulière). Ce temps d'attente est juste pour que je puisse prendre de l'avance. Quand je jugerai que j'en aurai assez, les post seront plus rapprochés.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquille ! Bonne lecture !

Date du post: 30/04/2016

* * *

Chapitre 2: Prémices

Cela faisait une semaine depuis sa rencontre nocturne du couloir avec Malfoy. Harry avait fait des pieds et des mains dans le but de s'éloigner de lui. Cependant le serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider car celui-ci faisait exprès de regarder le pauvre griffondor de son regard le plus pénétrant et enjôleur possible. Avec les chaleurs qui arriveraient très prochainement, Harry devait trouver absolument une solution pour éviter que l'irréparable ne se produise. Il s'était beaucoup renseigné et documenté sur la vie sexuelle des elfes. Il avait été blasé et même effrayé. Il avait lu que quand un ou une elfe avait un rapport sexuel durant les chaleurs, celui-ci ou celle-ci se liait avec son partenaire jusqu'à la mort. Et le "petit plus" qui l'avait rendu à moitié hystérique, est qu'il y avait quasiment cent pour cent de chance que le dominé ou la dominée tombe enceint(e). Depuis ce jour, il s'était promis qu'il attendrait le plus possible avant de s'accoupler (car c'était ce terme qui correspondait le mieux) et qu'il prendrait un soin tout particulier à choisir son ou sa partenaire. Néanmoins, avec un Malfoy sur le dos qui lui avait ouvertement montré ses intentions, il paniquait un peu. Il se décida à en parler à sa meilleure amie qui avait, bien évidement, compris la soudaine agitation du jeune elfe qu'était le Survivant. Elle était assise sur le canapé juste en face de la cheminé, entrain de lire son fameux livre de guerres vampiriques, quand celui-ci l'interpella.

-Hermione, il faut qu'on parle c'est très important !

Elle porta son regard vers son camarade avec un air interrogateur. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et tripotait nerveusement ses doigts, cherchant la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet qui le taraudait.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Harry ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ? l'encouragea-t-elle d'un air presque maternelle, tentant subtilement de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Le susnommé se mordit la lèvre dans une brève hésitation puis se décida enfin à parler.

-C'est un sujet un peu délicat que je veux aborder avec toi. Je songeait depuis un certain temps déjà, de t'en faire part. Commença-t-il.

Elle souffla et referma son livre pour lui accorder toute son attention. Elle s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé et lui fit signe de continuer sur sa lancée.

-Je dois déballer mon sac à quelqu'un de confiance ce que, bien sûr tu es, et surtout de trouver une solution à mon problème.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

Se sentant en totale confiance avec sa meilleure amie et surtout après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans la salle commune à part eux deux, il se décida à lui narrer depuis le début, son problème "Malfoy".

-Alors voilà, il y a une semaine, j'ai fais une petite sortie nocturne car je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai revêtu ma cape d'invisibilité et pris la carte comme d'habitude. J'étais donc en train de me balader tranquillement dans les couloirs quand je suis tombé sur Malfoy. J'étais certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à me repérer avec ma cape comme toutes personnes normalement constituées mais là a été mon erreur... Bien au contraire, il m'a repéré même en m'ayant fait le plus discret du monde. Il m'a parler bien avant de me voir et il m'a surtout dis une chose qui m'a alerté: il m'a dit qu'il reconnaitrait mon odeur entre mille... Et après ça, il s'est soudainement déplacé jusqu'à moi à une vitesse ! On aurait dit une véritable ombre furtive ! Je n'en revenais vraiment pas et j'étais effrayé qu'il me découvre. Il a réussi à me localiser et il a tiré sur ma cape pour que j'apparaisse. L'échange qui a suivi m'a complètement bouleversé, surtout sur la fin. J'avais l'impression que ce maudit serpentard me captivait complètement, je commençais à sentir en moi comme un brasier infernal, tu sais ? Celui qu'on ne peut éteindre et en même temps, j'étais comme sur un nuage, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Depuis, je fais tout pour l'évité mais dès que nos regards se croisent, je me sens embarrassé, je sens mes joues me chauffer et surtout, tu verrais les regards qu'il me lance ! J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois il va me bouffer et son regard me cris "je vais te manger tout cru Potter et crois moi tu vas adorer ça !". Ҫa craint, je ne sais plus quoi faire et mes chaleurs qui ne vont pas tarder ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Hermione ?! termina l'elfe désespéré.

Hermione avait analyser ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami et réfléchissait. Elle finit par soupirer.

-Écoute Harry, de ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai pu en conclure plusieurs choses: d'une j'ai l'impression que tu plais à Malfoy et pas qu'un peu, de deux, j'ai bien l'impression que tes chaleurs te poussent vers lui malgré toi et de trois, il se pourrait que si tu reste à son contact en pleine période de chaleur, je suis quasiment certaine que tu finiras avec lui comme lié...

D'autre part, je ne sais pas ce que peut bien penser Malfoy mais je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'il va essayer de te mettre le grappin dessus ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié pour être franche. fit-elle d'une voix calme presque scientifique.

-Mais c'est affreux ! Hermione, je ne veux pas finir mes jours avec lui ! On est d'accord, on le déteste depuis notre première année dans cette école et il n'y a jamais eu d'entente même cordiale avec lui et il n'y en aura jamais ! J'avoue que je l'ai trouvé très séduisant cette nuit-là mais ce sont mes chaleurs prochaines qui m'ont fait penser comme ça et c'est tout ! hurla presque le griffondor, horrifié à l'idée que le serpentard puisse ne serait-ce que le toucher d'une façon charnelle et sensuelle.

-Soit, mais tes chaleurs prochaines comme tu dis, vont te faire tomber dans ses bras que tu le veuille ou non Harry. lui fit-elle remarquer avec justesse

-Justement j'essaie de trouver une solution pour que je n'ai pas à finir dans son lit et que, dès que ces foutues chaleurs seront passées, je regrette amèrement pour le restant de mes jours. Ajouta-t-il la voie presque morte

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Il ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps et c'est Hermione qui se chargea de l'écourter.

-Une chose me trouble cependant...

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, qu'il s'était déplacé à une vitesse incroyable. Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par là ? S'enquit la griffondor perplexe

-Et bien, il m'a avoué avoir une partie de lui qui était une créature magique. Il ne m'a cependant pas précisé laquelle.

-As-tu remarquer quelque chose de bizarre chez lui ?

-Pas grand chose à vrai dire, il semblait toujours égale à lui-même bien que je lui trouvais un soupçon de danger, qu'il semblait très charismatique et vraiment envoûtant. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'appelait sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot. C'était réellement troublant... Avoua le brun en baissant la tête à l'évocation de ses souvenirs sur sa Némésis.

-Vue ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, et d'après la liste des créatures magiques qu'aurait pu devenir Malfoy que j'ai en tête, je penche plutôt vers un loup-garou ou bien un veela. Néanmoins, le loup-garou peut être éliminé puisqu'il s'agit d'un héritage familial dans le cas de Malfoy, hors pour devenir loup-garou il faut être mordu ou issu d'une famille de loup-garou ce qui n'est pas son cas... Attends... mais j'y pense ! Je sais que c'est rare mais ça arrive parfois et plus dans les vieilles familles sorcières... J'ai bien une petite idée sur ce qu'est devenu la fouine ! Scanda-t-elle victorieuse

-Quoi ?! C'est quoi ?! Fit vivement le brun

-Je pense que Malfoy est soit un veela ou bien un vampire.

-T'es sérieuse ?! Mais c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver ! Vue que je suis moi aussi devenu une créature magique, je me suis aussi renseigné sur les autres créatures et ce que j'ai lu sur les veelas et les vampires m'ont glacé le sang... Néanmoins le veela semble un tantinet plus appréciable que le vampire pour le coup...

Harry réfléchit un instant et une illumination lui vint en tête le rendant encore plus nerveux.

-Attends quand j'y repense, un veela sent son âme sœur, et fait tout pour la séduire... C'est limite un pot de colle mais là, Malfoy ne cherche pas non plus à me coller H vingt-quatre et même s'il essaie de me séduire, cela reste assez subtile... Un veela normal serait beaucoup plus direct non ?

-Je dois dire que tu n'as pas tord, et si on suit ton raisonnement, tout porte à croire que Malfoy est un vampire... Fit Hermione avec un air étrange.

Harry avait pâlit aux dires de son amie et une peur panique l'envahit.

-Hermione, il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! J'ai pas envie de me faire sucer le sang toute ma vie ! Pitié ! implora le pauvre elfe les yeux emplit de désespoir.

-Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu t'éloigne de Poudlard pour l'instant. Tu en es où avec tes chaleurs ? S'enquit la griffondor

-Je suis déjà en pré-chaleur mais demain ou après-demain c'est foutu, je serais en pleine période de chaleur durant quasiment une semaine. Grimaça le brun

-Nous devrions en parler au professeur McGonagall, je pense qu'elle pourra arranger la situation et puis de toute manière, nous n'avons pas tellement le choix... souffla sa meilleure amie

Ils se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement, se levèrent pour aller tout droit dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la statut, Hermione dit une voix déterminée le mot de passe. La statut tourna sur elle-même pour dévoiler les escaliers menant au bureau de la dirigeante de Poudlard. Harry toqua et ils entrèrent après un "entrez" dit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ils retrouvèrent là, une McGonagall en plein travail. Elle leva cependant la tête de ses papiers pour regarder qui lui rendait visite. Un mince sourire apparu sur son visage en voyant qui débarquait dans son bureau.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Entama-t-elle d'un air ravi.

-Bonjour Professeur, dirent-ils d'une même voix

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Fit-elle en désignant les deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau.

Ils prirent place en silence et regardèrent de nouveau le directrice de maison.

-J'imagine que vous venez me voir pour une bonne raison donc je vous écoute. Commença Minerva en déposant sa plume dans son encrier et croisé ses doigts tout en posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

-Voilà, nous venions vous voir car Harry risque de se heurter à un problème vraiment important très prochainement... Débuta Hermione de façon très sérieuse.

Minerva fronça les sourcils se concentrant au maximum sur la conversation qui allait se dérouler.

-C'est exact, repris Harry, comme vous le savez professeur, je suis à moitié créature magique maintenant et comme toutes créatures magiques, j'ai une période de chaleur et je dois avouer que je commence à les ressentir dès à présent ce qui me dit que je serais en pleine période dès demain ou après-demain au plus tard. Le problème étant que je ne peux pas rester avec les élèves quand je suis comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails mais j'ai appris que Monsieur Malfoy était lui aussi une créature magique. Confirmez-vous professeur ?

-Et bien, oui je confirme, Monsieur Malfoy est bel et bien une créature magique au même titre que vous Monsieur Potter et je pense comprendre vos inquiétudes. J'imagine que vous voulez vous isoler durant vos chaleurs n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, j'aimerais m'isoler durant cette période car je ne désire pas forcément me trouver une compagne ou un compagnon pour l'instant. Et le fait que Malfoy soit une créature magique est un risque pour moi que nous soyons attirer malgré nous, l'un vers l'autre.

-Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue Monsieur Potter... Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires. Ce soir vous irez dormir dans une chambre isolée et pour les cours, je pense que Miss Granger se portera volontaire pour vous les apporter et aussi vous faire réviser vue que c'est la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard. Dit-elle en regardant à présent Hermione qui hocha la tête pour prouver son accord.

-Je vous remercie professeur, sincèrement. Fit Harry soulagé

-C'est tout à fait normal, je comprends votre réticence à vous unir à quelqu'un pour la vie si vous ne vous en sentez pas prêt. Ajouta la directrice avec un petit sourire.

-Professeur ? appela Hermione semblant un peu inquiète.

-Oui Miss Granger ?

-Est-il possible que le fait d'isoler Harry ne fonctionne pas ? Après tout, si Draco Malfoy est lui aussi une créature magique, je doute qu'un simple isolement et qu'une simple porte, ne puisse empêcher un mâle en rut et ayant senti les phéromones dociles que lâchera Harry, de rentrer dans la pièce.

Le pauvre griffondor se tendit face à la question de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Malfoy était clairement un "mâle" contrairement à lui. Ce constat l'agaça plus encore. Mais en repensant à son regard mercure aussi pénétrant que la lame d'acier d'une épée, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge. Il avait honte de lui, penser un seul instant que Malfoy était sexy c'était comme imaginer Dudley en gentil. C'était inconcevable !

-Bien vu Miss Granger, il est vrai qu'une porte fermée et protégée par de simples sorts ne suffiront pas à arrêter Monsieur Malfoy. Fit Minerva tout en réfléchissant.

Le silence se fit. Chacun réfléchissait de son côté pour trouver une solution à ce problème épineux.

-Il est peut-être préférable que j'aille directement chez moi au Square Grimmaurd non ? proposa Harry.

-Potter, votre maison est déjà harcelée par les paparazzis alors croyez-moi que Draco Malfoy n'aura aucun problème à vous retrouvez. rétorqua la directrice sur un ton d'évidence.

-N'y a-t-il donc aucuns moyens alors ?! Commença à désespérer le pauvre brun

-Le mieux que je puisse faire est de vous enfermer dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard et de barricader la porte et l'unique fenêtre, avec tous les sortilèges que moi et les autres professeurs connaissions. avoua McGonagall

-Harry, si tu veux nous pouvons monter la garde près de ta chambre pendant ta semaine de chaleur Ron et moi ? proposa à son tour Hermione.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. J'ai l'impression que quoique l'on fasse, je suis voué à finir lié à Malfoy.

-Allons Monsieur Potter reprenez-vous ! argua McGonagall

-Oui Harry, tu t'es battu durant des années pour échapper à Voldemort et tu as réussi à le vaincre ! Tu as traversé tellement d'épreuve celle-ci n'en ai qu'une de plus et je suis certaine que tu arriveras à la surmonter ! Nous sommes là Ron et moi pour t'aider comme nous l'avons toujours fait ! Ajouta la brune en lui adressant un regard déterminé

-Tu as raison, je me laisse un peu trop aller je crois. Avoua-t-il tout penaud

-Bien ! Je vais moi-même vous accompagner jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre qu'aura Monsieur Potter jusqu'à la fin de ses chaleurs. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte que Monsieur Malfoy ne s'approche pas de vous durant cette période critique. Maintenant, suivez-moi ! fit la directrice d'une voix déterminée.

Les trois personne du bureau se levèrent d'un seul homme et prirent la direction de sortie. McGonagall était en tête du trio et tous marchèrent d'un pas décidé. En chemin ils croisèrent Ron qui justement cherchait ses deux amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron inquiet en voyant Harry et Hermione en compagnie de McGonagall.

-Ah Monsieur Weasley vous tombez à pique, suivez-nous !

L'air qu'affichait Ronald Weasley à cet instant aurait pu faire rire le trio si la situation n'était pas aussi délicate et critique. Il les suivit donc en demandant des explications à Hermione qui s'empressa de les lui donner durant la marche. Harry, lui, avait le cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure. Des pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête et cela le perturbait grandement. Il suivait plus la directrice par automatisme que par réelle conviction. Après quasiment un quart d'heure de marche dans tout le château, ils atteignirent la plus haute tour de Poudlard. La directrice ouvrit la dernière porte de la tour et fit entrer le petit groupe à l'intérieur. C'était une chambre assez grande bien qu'un peu poussiéreuse. Une salle de bain attenante à la chambre ravie Harry sur le moment lui permettant d'oublier un instant la raison de sa venue dans cette chambre.

-Voilà Monsieur Potter, je vous laisse ici. Vous pouvez appeler les elfes de maison pour le ménage et pour faire monter vos affaires. Je reviendrai d'ici une heure en compagnie de quelques professeurs pour les sortilèges de protection.

-Merci beaucoup professeur ! Fit le griffondor soulagé

McGonagall quitta la pièce sans aucune autre parole, laissant les trois amis seuls.

-Sérieux mec ?! Malfoy te court après ? Demanda Ron dubitatif

-Oui... et pas qu'un peu. souffla Harry navré et perplexe lui aussi.

-Allons, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! Scanda Hermione décidément résolue à aider autant que possible son meilleur ami.

-T'as raison... Après tout c'est nous les Griffondor ! sourit le brun, calmé et réconforté par les paroles de son amie.

-T'inquiètes pas, Hermione et moi on veillera sur toi. On ne laissera pas Malfoy passer cette porte crois-moi ! Ajouta Ron tout aussi déterminé.

Harry sourit à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se retourna et regarda la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre durant un petit moment. Malgré les dires de ses amis, il ne put empêcher le doute d'étreindre son cœur.

OoOoOoOoO

Les elfes de maison étaient venus faire le ménage, aménager la chambre et ramener les affaires d'Harry. Celui-ci était parti dans le couloir discuter avec ses amis le temps que les elfes fassent le nécessaire. La directrice et deux autres professeurs étaient venus lancer les sortilèges de protection sur l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et celle de la salle de bain, ainsi que sur la porte. Ils étaient repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. McGonagall avait précisé au trio d'or de rester vigilant et plus particulièrement Harry. Il ne devait quitter sous aucuns prétexte sa chambre durant les chaleurs.

Il avait acquiescer et quand il passa le seuil de la porte, il siffla en voyant la magnifique chambre qu'était devenu cette vieille pièce poussiéreuse. Tout dans cette chambre respirait le confort et l'élégance. Harry alla voir la salle de bain attenante et ne pu réprimer un immense sourire en voyant l'immense bassin qui lui servait de baignoire. Une statut de sirène portant une jarre versait de l'eau dans le bassin continuellement et le son qu'elle produisait avait quelque chose d'apaisant pour le gryffondor. Il était revenu dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas remarqué dans un premier temps la cheminé dans l'un des coins de la pièce avec le canapé, les deux fauteuils ainsi que la grande bibliothèque. Le tout formait un petit salon accueillant et confortable. Tout comme le son de l'eau coulant de la jarre de la sirène dans la salle de bain, le crépitement du bois dans l'âtre et la douce chaleur qui s'en émanait étaient réellement reposant et réconfortant.

Il alla jusqu'à sa bibliothèque personnelle, ses doigts caressaient les reliures, lisant évasivement les titres. Son attention s'arrêta sur un livre avec une couverture bordeaux. Il tira le livre, l'ouvrit pour y découvrir des pages blanches. Dernièrement, il avait eu envie de tenir une sorte de journal intime. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de se décharger par écrit, de tout le poids que ses délicates épaules portaient. Il décida donc de faire de ce livre, son journal intime officiel. Il alla donc jusqu'au bureau posté non loin de la bibliothèque pour s'y installer et écrire la première page.

Dimanche 20 Septembre 1998

Cher moi-même,

Si j'écris aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis arrivé à saturation. Pour expliquer la situation, je vais prochainement avoir mes chaleurs. Jusque là, rien d'anormal pour un sorcier-elfe docile je me dois de dire... Sauf que là, mon problème majeur est qu'un mâle se trouve dans les parages et ce mâle n'est autre que Malfoy... Ce que je ressens à l'heure actuelle n'est autre que de la peur, de l'angoisse, de la colère et de l'indignation. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Malfoy soit lui aussi une créature magique ? J'avais jusqu'à présent l'idée de n'avoir personne jusqu'à la fin de mes études au moins... Mais les choses se compliquent toujours quand il s'agit de moi. Je me sens aussi mortifié d'être flatté que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, beau et sexy que Draco Lucius Malfoy s'intéresse à moi (voilà, c'est mon côté docile qui écrit pas moi réellement)... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que Malfoy n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas. Après tout, je serais quoi pour lui à part un trophée en plus dans son tableau de chasse ?! Pour moi, il est hors de question qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur moi ! Jamais !

Harry posa sa plume et referma son journal. Il commençait à sentir les prémices des chaleurs. Il décida de cacher son journal dans un endroit sécurisé et où quiconque ne penserait à venir le chercher. Il devait prendre un bain pour se relaxer et calmer la tension qui s'installait dans son corps tout entier. C'était pour cette nuit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla en prenant soin de plier ses affaires en les posant à côté du lavabo, et quand il fut nu, il entra dans le bain. Il soupira de bien-être dans l'eau chaude puis commença à se laver. Le gryffondor sorti au bout d'un quart d'heure et se mit en pyjama. Quand il s'installa dans son lit, il retira ses lunettes, les posant sur sa table de chevet et n'oublia pas de prendre la potion que le professeur Slughorn lui avait faite. Cette potion l'aiderait à retarder ses chaleurs et surtout à s'endormir, histoire qu'il récupère un peu. Sa nuit, allait être longue et courte à la fois, il en était certain.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura donné l'envie de continuer à me lire. Une petite review sera la bienvenue.

A bientôt !

Mako Lebrasky


	4. Les chaleurs elfiques

Bonjour à tous et toutes,

Voici donc le chapitre 3 qui, je pense, était attendu. Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

Date du post: 23/05/2016

* * *

Chapitre 3: Les chaleurs elfiques

La lune était haute dans le ciel et brillait doucement. Il était une heure du matin quand Harry se réveilla. Il était tremblant et fiévreux. Ses joues étaient rougies et son souffle saccadé. Il sentait comme un poids au niveau de sa poitrine et ses membres étaient comme du coton. L'air autour de lui était chargé de phéromones le rendant fébrile. L'incendie qui s'était allumé au creux de ses reins le faisait gémir. Malgré son esprit embrumé il savait qu'avec la quantité de phéromone qu'il relâchait, les créatures de la forêt interdite avaient dû parfaitement le sentir et devaient être à présent perturbées. Il savait aussi qu'un certain serpentard devait l'avoir lui aussi flairé. Il soupira de désir en repensant aux yeux gris de Malfoy. Sur le coup, il n'éprouvait aucune honte de désirer sa Némésis. Au demeurant, Draco Malfoy était un mâle très intelligent, sans aucun doute très beau et sexy.

De plus, Harry se voilait la face mais sa partie elfique semblait déjà avoir fait son choix quant à son compagnon. Instinctivement, elle avait choisi le serpentard comme conjoint. Elle devait sans doute juger qu'il ferait un partenaire idéal et surtout un géniteur parfait, lui offrant une progéniture puissante, assurant ainsi la ligné d'elfe de la famille Potter. Harry le savait au plus profond de lui mais les années de vacheries entre eux le bloquaient pour penser qu'une histoire était possible entre lui et Malfoy. Après tout, dès que le brun avait reçu son héritage magique, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions notamment quant au choix de sa ou son partenaire. C'est vrai qu'avec la guerre, il ne s'était pas tellement interrogé sur ses préférences en amour. Hommes ou femmes ? Telle était la question pour lui.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et en acceptant la possibilité d'avoir un partenaire au lieu d'une partenaire, il avait essayé d'imaginer un couple avec chaque garçon qu'il connaissait en dehors de Ron (puisque celui-ci avait un béguin certain pour Hermione). Il en était même arrivé à écrire sur une feuille, le nom de tous les hommes autour de lui. Il les avait classés par maison, ensuite il avait écrit toutes les qualités ainsi que les défauts qu'il connaissait de chacun. Au final, il s'était rendu compte qu'il connaissait beaucoup plus de chose sur sa Némésis que sur d'autres garçons le côtoyant. Il savait que Malfoy junior était un bon parti, il était indéniablement beau, classe, riche, de très bonne famille malgré son affiliation récente avec une période très sombre de l'Histoire sorcière. Il était aussi un puissant sorcier. Le seul hic dans tout ça étaient les sept années à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, à s'insulter au détour d'un couloir ou encore les bagarres. Harry avait dès lors arrêté de s'imaginer des choses aussi grotesques et avait laissé tomber, préférant attendre d'avoir fini ses études pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre par la suite. Hélas ! Merlin ne semblait guère d'accord avec ce qu'Harry voulait. Malfoy était revenu à Poudlard plus puissant encore, plus dangereux et diablement plus sexy qu'auparavant. Et par dessus le marché, sa partie elfique semblait se liguer contre lui aussi, en le poussant malgré lui, vers le serpentard.

Ailleurs, de l'autre côté du château, un certain vampire avait bien d'autres occupations. Dès lors qu'il avait senti la première vague de phéromones, les yeux de Draco avaient changé de couleur devenant rouge pourpre, ses canines étaient sorties immédiatement et il avait senti son sang de vampire se réveiller et bouillonner. Dans l'air émanait une odeur suave, promesse de mille plaisirs et de magie. Les phéromones indiquaient que la créature qui les dégageait, était prête pour l'accouplement. Cette information avait donné l'eau à la bouche au vampire qui s'était dès lors mis en chasse. Il savait parfaitement que c'était Potter et que son cher gryffondor devait être dans un sacré état. Il ne pouvait réfréner son côté vampirique qui désirait plus que tout, faire sien ce magnifique et puissant elfe qu'était le brun. Il était si rapide qu'aucune personne, qui aurait pu se trouver dans ces couloirs, n'aurait su le discerner. Il suivait l'odeur, tel un filon qui dirigeait tout droit à la source. Le sourire carnassier qui s'étirait sur le visage du serpentard ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Il était arrivé à présent en bas de la tour et savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Il n'était pas idiot, il imaginait bien que son cher elfe était protégé et que la tâche pour parvenir à ses côtés n'allait pas être simple. Il s'attendait bien sûr à trouver les deux cerbères qu'étaient Weasley et Granger, protégeant l'entrée de son paradis. Oui, il se disait que la chambre où se trouvait son futur calice était son paradis. La pensée de quelqu'un mettant la main sur Harry avant lui, le rendait fou de rage sur l'instant. Mais il balaya bien vite cette idée et se lança à monter les marches de la tour. Quand il arriva en haut, c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent. Comme il l'avait prédit, le premier cerbère se trouvait assis à côté de la porte, lisant son livre tranquillement. Granger avait rapidement levé la tête en sentant la présence du vampire (réflexes de guerre). Elle referma son livre dans un bruit sec et sortit sa baguette.

-Bonsoir Malfoy, nous savions que tu viendrais donc, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, je te prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour. Lança froidement Hermione.

Un léger ricanement passa les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Elle resta sur ses gardes, baguette pointée dans la direction du serpentard.

-Désolé Granger mais je ne compte pas faire demi-tour. Pas après avoir senti ce délicat parfum qui s'échappe de la pièce derrière toi. Alors c'est plutôt à moi de te dire de t'écarter. Fit impérieux le vampire, sentant l'impatience le gagner.

Hermione blêmie quelque peu mais continuait de pointer sa baguette vers la menace que représentait le vampire. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle laissait passer Malfoy, l'accouplement serait inévitable. Et en sachant le désir d'Harry de ne pas avoir de compagnon et surtout la fouine, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et protégerait son ami coûte que coûte.

De son côté, Malfoy perdait patience. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un fasse barrage entre lui et son futur calice. Il offrit un regard sinistre en faisant apparaitre ses canines qui luisirent à la lumière de la lune et des flambeaux du couloir. Hermione fit un pas en arrière sentant le danger. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort d'immobilisation sur le blond quand celui-ci s'était retrouvé derrière elle. Il l'assomma sans ménagement avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il l'a retint quand même avant sa chute et l'allongea délicatement par terre. Il savait comment réagirait son gryffon si celui-ci apprenait que Draco traitait mal ses amis. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour apparaitre. Il devait prendre la relève de la brune mais quand son regard capta celui du serpentard, une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et était prêt à en découdre avec le vampire. Cela fut pire quand il vit Hermione allongée par terre.

-Malfoy enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hermione ?! Vociféra-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas la belette, Miss-je-sais-tout est juste assommée, je ne lui ai rien fait. Dit moqueur le blond.

Le visage du gryffondor devint rouge sous l'intense colère qu'il ressentait. Puis, sans prévenir, il lança un sort en direction de son ennemi juré. Malfoy l'évita de justesse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'appréciait guère qu'on lui jette un sort comme ça ! Il prit lui aussi sa baguette pour faire face. Son instinct vampirique n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. La rage commençait à monter en lui, il en avait marre qu'on lui barre la route jusqu'à son précieux compagnon qui ne devait attendre que lui. Il pouvait sentir dans l'air que le docile était plus que prêt à s'accoupler et que son sang, avec la montée d'hormones, devait être plus exquis encore qu'en temps normal.

D'ailleurs, le compagnon en question se tortillait dans son lit. Le désir suintait par tous les ports de sa peau. Il désirait ardemment qu'un mâle s'occupe de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: être comblé sexuellement. Bien sûr en temps normal, Harry aurait été honteux de son comportement de chienne en manque mais son côté elfique prenait toujours l'ascendant sur lui durant ses chaleurs et ce que l'elfe approuvait, le sorcier n'était pas forcément d'accord.

Il savait parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il pouvait sentir la testostérone que relâchait sa Némésis et cela le faisait gémir d'impatience. Ses hanches ondulaient dans un appel obscène. Les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges et les lèvres légèrement gonflées à force d'être mordillées qu'arborait le brun, aurait pu faire bander n'importe qui. Sur l'instant, Harry Potter était un vrai appel à la luxure. Nul doute que Malfoy junior en aurait perdu la raison en le voyant ainsi.

Celui-ci faisait toujours face à Ron. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder. Cependant après un quart d'heure de duel, le serpentard remporta la partie en assommant le gryffondor tout comme il l'avait fait avec Granger. Il se précipita vers la porte se sentant excité au possible. L'adrénaline était monté d'un cran avec le face à face contre la belette et maintenant il n'attendait qu'une chose: faire subir les pires outrages à son merveilleux petit calice. Il devait l'attendre impatiemment derrière cette porte, réclamant que Draco vienne le combler. Cependant, il fit fasse à un autre problème: les sortilèges de protection. Il se mit à essayer de les défaire, un à un et au bout du dixième, il s'énerva. La colère et la frustration qu'il éprouvait se ressentait jusque derrière la porte.

Ainsi, le brun étendu sur son lit, sentit sans aucun souci l'état dans lequel se trouvait le vampire. Sa raison s'était fait la malle à présent, et c'est fébrilement qu'il se leva de son lit. Dans son esprit, tout était confus. Ce fut son elfe qui le fit bouger pour faire la seule chose qu'il devait sur l'instant: aller ouvrir cette fichue porte qui l'empêchait d'être enfin avec son mâle. Ce besoin d'avoir sa Némésis en lui était viscéral et nul doute que la volonté de l'elfe était en totale contradiction avec celle du sorcier mais il ne pouvait que subir, impuissant face au phénomène. Durant le court trajet jusqu'à la porte, il s'arrêta deux fois où il haletait et gémissait d'envie. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du dernier obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et son compagnon. De l'autre côté, le blond se sentit durcir en entendant les gémissements qui se rapprochaient de la porte. Doux Merlin ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'enfoncer son sexe dur dans l'antre chaud et souple de Potter. Il grogna en réponse à son désir.

-Potter... Ouvre cette putain de porte je t'en prie ! Pesta Malfoy junior

Ce dernier était enfin devant l'huis et se retenait avec grande peine de s'effondrer tellement son bas-ventre et ses reins étaient en feu. Il finit cependant par déverrouiller la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement semblable au glas. Sans attendre, le vampire s'infiltra à toute vitesse dans la pièce, ayant peur que la porte ne se referme. Il toisa un instant le gryffondor qui lui faisait face, croyant rêver. La réalité était bien plus éloignée encore, que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Potter était à cet instant précis, la chose la plus merveilleuse sur Terre. Si Harry avait été un péché, nul doute qu'il aurait été la luxure. Les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges, le haut de son pyjama trop grand déboutonné de moitié, laissant visible son épaule ronde et sa nuque, la bouche entre-ouverte... Ce fut le gémissement d'anticipation du brun qui fit craquer le vampire. Ni une, ni deux il souleva Harry pour le transporter jusqu'au lit nuptial. Il l'avait allongé sans ménagement et se pourléchait les lèvres en entendant la petite plainte de surprise du gryffondor. Draco sentit ses derniers remparts céder. Il embrassa fougueusement le bel éphèbe sous lui qui ne cessait de se tortiller sous le corps plus lourd du vampire. Intérieurement, Harry se sentit très troublé. Il n'avait jamais pu expérimenter ce genre de baiser. L'urgence et la passion mêlées donnaient un goût plus que divin à l'échange. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il embrasserait la fouine de cette manière, il aurait ri au nez de l'imbécile qui aurait sorti cette ineptie. Même embrasser tout court d'ailleurs ! Mais là, il était devant le fait accompli. Malfoy lui roulait le patin du siècle et il adorait ça ! Ils durent se séparer car le manque d'air se fit sentir.

-Potter, c'est la première fois que je te trouve réellement bandant tu sais ? Susurra Draco taquin en venant grignoter le lobe de son oreille.

Harry rassembla le peu de raison qui lui restait pour pouvoir donner le change malgré l'étourdissement qui le gagnait.

-Malfoy, je ne pensais... je ne pensais pas que... que le balafré de service, aurait pu t'attirer de cette manière... L'adage dit-il vrai ? Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis ? Ironisa péniblement le gryffondor, l'air hébété et la respiration courte.

Le serpentard eut un sourire torve. Néanmoins il s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Je crois que oui mon petit Potty, seuls les cons ne changent pas d'avis. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai dans l'idée de te faire des choses inavouables là, tout de suite. Fit-il d'un ton coquin.

Le blond avait rapproché subitement son nez près de cette jugulaire palpitante qui lui faisait tant envie. Les soupirs d'aise du gryffondor ne l'aidaient pas forcément à garder son calme et c'est donc en sentant les bras d'Harry s'enrouler à son cou, qu'il baisa sa nuque et la lécha pour préparer cette zone sensible à la morsure prochaine. Il voulait faire de cet instant, un instant unique et magique. Il ne voulait plus attendre et c'est empressé qu'il plongea ses crocs dans cette fine et jolie nuque. Harry lâcha un gémissement de douleur, bien vite suivi par des soupirs de plaisir. Merlin que c'était bon ! Cette sensation était indescriptible. Il sentait parfaitement son sang être aspiré par le vampire. Son envie sexuelle revient plus forte encore, comme une vague déferlante. Il n'hésita donc pas à se coller encore plus au serpentard, leurs corps s'imbriquant parfaitement. Il sentit même le désir du vampire à travers son pantalon à la toile tendue. Draco de son côté était comme en transe. Ce sang n'avait nul autre pareil. Sa saveur était telle un nectar divin servit à la table des dieux. De plus, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le rapprochement initié par son cher calice pendant la morsure, et exhaler le fait que le brun se laissait totalement faire.

Cependant, le rêve vira en quelque sorte au cauchemar pour les deux créatures magiques. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils sentirent bientôt plusieurs présences dans la pièce. Par Salazar ! Qui osait interrompre ainsi ce moment d'exception ?! Draco cessa de boire, tournant son regard le plus noir vers les visiteurs, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à la plainte que fit le brun, mécontent qu'il arrête ce doux supplice. Jamais on ne dérangeait un vampire pendant qu'il s'abreuvait ! Surtout quand il buvait au cou de son calice, du moins futur calice !

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie de vous écartez et de laissez Monsieur Potter tranquille. Ordonna la directrice, baguette en joue dans leur direction.

Mc Gonagall avait accouru en ayant vu arriver Miss Granger en catastrophe dans son bureau pour la prévenir que Draco Malfoy avait réussir à s'introduire dans la Chambre de Monsieur Potter. Elle s'était précipitée à la suite des deux adolescents pour effectivement voir que le gryffondor était totalement abandonné dans les bras du serpentard. Elle était donc là, plantée devant la scène en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron, ce dernier encore un peu sonné.

-Il m'est impossible de faire cela professeur... J'ai commencé quelque chose et je me dois de terminer. Répliqua le vampire légèrement énervé, montrant ses crocs tâchés de sang frais.

-Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix Monsieur Malfoy... Fit navrée la directrice.

OoOoOoOoO

Le jour baigna la pièce de lumière faisant se réveiller l'endormi. Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il se sentait courbaturé mais soulagé. Ses chaleurs étaient terminées ! Il ne ressentait plus cette attente. Envolées les pulsions sexuelles ! Il se sentait libéré d'un lourd fardeau. Cependant, sa bonne humeur s'envola vite elle aussi, quand il repensa que ce n'était qu'une paix passagère. Tout ce cirque recommencerait le mois prochain. Il ne voulu pas plus cogiter et se leva donc de son lit pour prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Comme à chaque post-chaleurs, il était courbaturé de partout et plus poisseux encore qu'après une séance de quidditch intensive. Il se plaça dans l'eau chaude salvatrice de son immense baignoire privative et soupira de bien-être. Cependant, il ne resta gère longtemps dedans. Il avait prévu beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui notamment d'aller remercier chaleureusement ses deux amis ainsi que la directrice. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Un peu plus et il faisait une grosse bêtise avec Malfoy à cause de ses satanées chaleurs ! L'elfe en lui ne semblait guère d'accord avec son raisonnement mais bien vite, il n'y pensa plus. Il atterrit devant le miroir de sa salle de bain personnelle et s'observa méticuleusement. Il grimaça en voyant la morsure que lui avait faite le vampire, la première nuit de ses chaleurs. Des images de cette fameuse nuit lui revinrent en tête. Un peu plus et il aurait couché avec Malfoy. Il aurait scellé son destin par la même occasion. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le blond. Ils s'étaient détestés toutes ces années et pourtant, il semblait que lui, arrivait facilement à passer outre leurs escarmouches.

Certes, les hormones relâchées durant les chaleurs pouvaient faire perdre la tête à toutes créatures magiques douées odorat fin mais tout de même ! Harry était troublé de ce comportement. Le serpentard aurait justement dû se réfréner lui aussi. En sachant que c'était le balafré qui dégageait ces hormones, il aurait dû être dégouté mais non. Il était venu malgré tous les obstacles, et il avait même planté ses crocs dans son cou. Au moins, cela validait sa théorie sur le fait que Malfoy junior était bel et bien un sorcier-vampire. Les joues du Survivant s'empourprèrent en repensant à son propre comportement. Comment avait-il pu entourer la fouine de ses bras pour le pousser à le mordre ? Il s'était même outrageusement collé à lui ! Il savait que son état le poussait dans ce sens mais quand même! Personne ne serait intervenu, il aurait couché avec le blond et en aurait même redemandé ! Harry sortit mortifié et véritablement honteux de sa salle de bain. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Heureusement que c'était le weekend, il pouvait se reposer davantage avant de reprendre les cours le lendemain. Sur le chemin, il ne croisa âme qui vive. C'était assez inhabituel pour une école comme Poudlard. Néanmoins il arriva donc sans encombre jusqu'à la grande salle et quand il passa la grande porte tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Il s'arrêta de stupeur mais se reprenant, il alla d'un pas assuré vers ses deux meilleurs amis déjà attablés en train de manger.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Lança-t-il un léger sourire peiné.

-Chafut Harfy ! Répondit Ron la bouche pleine

-Bonjour. Ajouta Hermione l'air intrigué

-Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir protégé durant... cette période critique... Embraya Harry reconnaissant

-De rien vieux. Dit Ron venant tout juste d'avaler sa bouchée.

-Harry ? Appela doucement la gryffondor.

Le susnommé tourna la tête lui accordant toute son attention. L'air inquiet qu'arborait Hermione le fit stresser.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Epuisé mais ça va... Pourquoi ?

-Bah disons que Malfoy n'y a pas été de main morte quand on vous a retrouvé tous les deux. Fit la jeune fille d'un ton docte.

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent plus vite qu'un hippogriffe au galop. Il baissa la tête honteux et soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas au courant mais depuis qu'on a stoppé in extremis la fouine, il est tous les jours de mauvaise humeur. Il est devenu exécrable avec tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais vu un préfet enlever autant de points en une semaine à toutes maisons confondues ! Siffla presque la gryffondor.

Suite aux paroles de son amie, le reste de bonne humeur d'Harry se volatilisa. Ainsi donc Malfoy était de mauvais poil depuis qu'ils ont été stoppés ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Harry n'avait pas envie de subir sa mauvaise humeur maintenant qu'il était de nouveau lui-même. Il décida donc de l'éviter le plus possible à l'avenir.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy fulminait. Il se rendait dans la grande salle suivit de ses amis Blaise et Théodore qui eux, soupiraient de plus bel en voyant le blond encore de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Etant les meilleurs amis de Malfoy junior, ils avaient été mis dans la confidence très vite. Ils avaient été mis au courant bien avant la rentrée de l'héritage que leur ami avait reçu. Quand ils avaient repris les cours sans leur "Prince", il avait pu constater les changements du Survivant et ils savaient plus ou moins que le comportement de Draco allait changer dès lors qu'il reviendrait et qu'il verrait par lui-même la transformation de Potter. Ils avaient bien sur appris pour la nuit où Malfoy avait essayé de faire des choses inavouables au Prince des gryffons et ils se doutaient que ça allait finir ainsi. Le blond marmonnait dans sa moustache, arrachant un énième soupir aux deux élèves derrière lui.

-Dray, t'as pas fini de rager comme ça ? S'enquit Blaise d'un ton las.

-On a compris que t'es de mauvais poil depuis que McGo t'as ramené dans le dortoir inconscient faisant échouer ton plan de conquête d'un certain gryffondor ! Ajouta Théo tout aussi las.

Le blond tiqua. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie par Merlin ! C'était déjà un échec plus que cuisant pour lui. Mais foi de Malfoy, il n'abandonnerait pas tant que Harry Potter ne serait pas son calice et son mari !

-J'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir ! Quel con ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à verrouiller la porte avec des sorts pour être tranquille ensuite ?! S'enflamma le serpentard.

-Ah ça, Dray on n'en sait rien. Fit le bistré en haussant les épaules.

-C'était une question rhétorique Blaise ! Informa l'héritier Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sinon, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Théo.

-Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut Théo, toi-même le sais plus que quiconque. Alors je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire avec Potty. Je ne m'appellerais pas Malfoy si je n'obtenais pas ce que je veux ! Cependant, ce qui m'agace le plus c'est que mes chances d'avoir Potter sont immensément réduites quand il n'a pas ses chaleurs... Grogna le blond.

Ils conversèrent encore jusqu'à arriver à la grande salle. Quand ils passèrent les portes, tous les regards convergèrent vers le trio des vert et argent. Humant l'air, Draco sut. Son cher docile était dans la salle et sa douce odeur de sylve avait le don de l'apaiser. Il tourna la tête en direction de la table des rouge et or pour apercevoir le visage de celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis leur dernière entrevue brûlante. Celui-ci mangeait ses céréales sans faire réellement attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le blond eut un léger sourire en coin. Le gryffondor avait les yeux rivés sur son bol et n'osait absolument pas regarder au-delà.

Harry savait pertinemment que s'il relevait la tête en direction des portes, il verrait le serpentard et c'est justement ce qu'il ne désirait pas. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard mercure de Malfoy junior et sentir qu'il perdait pied et par ce geste, donner la "victoire" au serpentard. Il tint bon et ignora complètement le vampire. Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Il avait gagné la guerre, il n'allait tout de même pas perdre face à la fouine ! Il continua son petit déjeuner en discutant avec Ron et Hermione. Il snoba totalement le blond.

Ce dernier fut consterné par le comportement du brun. Néanmoins son sourire en coin s'agrandit, malgré l'attitude revêche de son elfe. Alors comme ça Potter comptait l'ignorer et faire comme si cette fameuse nuit n'avait jamais existé ? Très bien, le pari était lancé. Il alla s'installer à sa propre table pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ses amis avaient suivi la scène et s'étaient tous deux dit que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles pour Potter. Quelque part, ils le plaignaient sincèrement car, lors que l'on devenait la cible de Draco Lucius Malfoy, on ne s'en sortait pas aussi facilement.

OoOoOoOoO

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry était allé remercier la directrice et celle-ci lui avait même proposé de rester dans la chambre de la tour, ce que bien sûr, il s'était empressé d'accepter. Il s'y sentait bien et il avait au moins plus d'intimité. Il n'aimait pas forcément user du pouvoir qu'il avait acquis avec son statut de héro de guerre, mais pour le coup, il ne s'en était pas privé pour avoir sa propre chambre. Il était donc remonté dans ses appartements privatifs et s'était installé à son bureau. Il avait loupé une semaine de cours et Hermione avait veillé à tous les prendre pour qu'il ne manque rien. Il travailla dessus durant deux bonnes heures avant d'être enfin à jour. Il bascula sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et soupira exténué. Il avait besoin de lâcher la pression maintenant et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se leva pour aller chercher son journal. Il devait écrire dedans pour expulser le trop plein d'émotions qu'il gardait intérieurement. Quand il se réinstalla sur la chaise, il posa le journal devant lui et le scruta. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'écrire ses petits secrets dans un journal intime ? Si quelqu'un était amené à le lire... Si Malfoy était amené à le lire ? Il secoua vivement la tête et un long frisson le parcouru. Surtout pas la fouine ! Il s'auto-flagella mentalement pendant quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir le carnet et de commencer à écrire.

Dimanche 27 Septembre 1998

Cher moi-même,

Que dire à part que je suis mortifié et perdu ? J'ai toujours détesté ce petit con prétentieux de Malfoy et pourtant, le souvenir de ma première nuit de chaleur me hante. Je ne pensais pas que ça en arriverait là ! Sérieusement, je parle de Draco Malfoy là ! Comment ce connard d'aristo a pu passer outre, sept années de haine ?! Moi je ne peux pas passer à autre chose comme ça et vouloir coucher avec mon pire ennemi du jour au lendemain ! Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête par Merlin ?! Ce que je ne digère pas, c'est la passion qui nous a lié durant ce court instant... Son baisé brûlant, ses lèvres sur ma peau et surtout... sa morsure... Je me sentais si bien, comme dans un cocon et en même temps je l'ai... ardemment désiré... Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! De toute façon, tant que je m'appellerai Potter, il ne m'aura pas, aussi séduisant soit-il ! (encore mon côté elfique qui parle...).

Il mit le point final et referma le carnet d'un coup sec. Il s'étira puis reparti cacher son livre à secrets. Il devait s'occuper jusqu'au déjeuner. C'est donc décidé qu'il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle commune des lions et ses deux meilleurs amis. Bizarrement, il ne sentait vraiment pas cette semaine à venir.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous donne rendez-vous dans 3 semaines-1 mois pour le chapitre 4 qui s'intitule (pour l'instant) "Petit jeu entre ennemis".

A bientôt !

Mako Lebrasky


	5. L'arrangement

Bonjour à tous et toutes et vraiment désolé pour la longue attente. Je n'ai pas pu poster à cause de mes examens, mon job d'été, mon déménagement et aussi surtout parce que j'ai dû attendre deux longs mois pour me faire livrer ma box à ma nouvelle adresse ! Mais maintenant qu'internet est de retour je vais pouvoir reprendre les publications plus régulièrement. Donc dans ce chapitre-ci on sent que la tension montre entre nos deux chouchoux. Je vous laisse savourez, bonne lecture !

Date de post: 21/11/2016

* * *

Chapitre 4: L'arrangement

Etonnamment, le début de semaine fut relativement calme. Harry s'attendait à des représailles mais aucune n'arriva. Il était resté méfiant mais sa vigilance s'amenuisait au fil des jours. Malfoy n'avait rien tenté à son encontre, à part quelques sourires aguicheurs et œillades licencieuses, il ne lui avait pas parlé. C'est donc naturellement que le gryffondor avait fini par se détendre.

Etre aux aguets constamment, était quelque chose d'assez fatiguant à vrai dire. Il avait un besoin irrépressible d'évasion. Il s'était donc allongé sur l'herbe dans un coin tranquille du parc de l'école profitant des, sans doute, derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein. L'odeur de sylve de la forêt interdite lui venait grâce au léger vent qu'il y avait et lui procurait une sensation douce et apaisante... presque maternelle. Pour une fois, sa partie sorcière et sa partie elfe s'étaient mises d'accord pour profiter de l'instant présent. Pas d'élèves et surtout pas de vampire en vue. Un profond soupire de bien-être traversa la limite de ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il laissa ses pensées dériver.

Il se voyait quelques années plus tard, entouré des ses amis, devenus tous parents. Il se voyait jouer avec un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, sûrement le fils de Ron et Hermione. Puis ses pensées changèrent pour se voir lui, caressant son ventre devenu rond. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il désirait fonder une famille avec, si possible, trois voire quatre enfants. Cependant, ses douces illusions changèrent à nouveau pour, cette fois-ci, se voir en situation compromettante, les cuisses écartées, gémissant et suppliant celui qui le besognait de continuer. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues et une douce chaleur s'insinuer au creux de ses reins. Il ne voyait pas le visage de son partenaire, juste, un torse large, musclé et imberbe. Il pouvait aisément deviner que la peau de ce torse était douce et soyeuse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se permit de laisser son esprit vagabonder dans ses fantasmes sans voir que la nuit apparaissait et avec elle, un vampire au meilleur de sa forme. Celui-ci le regardait en se pourléchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

OoOoOoOoO

Merlin qu'il désirait le prendre à même le sol ! Depuis un certain temps, Malfoy Junior observait avec envie, l'elfe qui était bien trop accaparé par ses pensées et donc vulnérable. Depuis qu'il avait goûté son sang, le vampire qui sommeillait en lui tempêtait. Il voulait y goûter à nouveau, sentir ce doux nectar sur sa langue, sentir la peau de son cou céder sous ses crocs et surtout, avoir des nuits torrides avec son elfe, pour l'éternité.

Il avait prévu de conquérir le lion et cela demandait beaucoup de patience. Il avait arrêté de l'insulter ou de dire la moindre remarque désagréable à l'entourage de son futur compagnon. Il savait très bien que cela était une mission délicate et que cela prendrait un certain temps avant d'avoir ce qu'il désirait mais l'envie était de plus en plus forte. Il n'était pas évident de réprouver ses pulsions vampiriques. Il essayait de garder le contrôle mais Potter n'avait aucunement conscience de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur le Serpentard. Le manque de sang s'ajoutant à ce maelstrom de sensations, il était devenu difficile pour le sorcier-vampire de se contrôler. Dès qu'il sentait le parfum de l'elfe, il devait fournir un immense effort au risque de se jeter sur lui et de le mordre tout en lui faisant sauvagement l'amour.

Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus licencieux ce qui ne l'aidait guère. Alors le voir allongé ainsi, dans un endroit plutôt isolé, à la tombée de la nuit, le poussait à vouloir s'approcher plus près encore. Sentant son instinct de chasseur nocturne s'éveiller, il voulut faire demi-tour avant de commettre l'irréparable. Cependant, l'odeur qu'il avait pu sentir du docile jusqu'à maintenant, se modifia, se chargeant de désir. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre les battements de cœur du Gryffondor et ceux-ci, malgré qu'il soit allongé les yeux fermés, s'affolèrent. Il se retourna lentement et s'avança vers sa proie doucement et silencieusement. La proie en question ne se doutait bien sûr de rien et continuait ses rêveries, inconsciente du danger qui s'approchait. Ce n'est seulement qu'en s'entant un poids s'affaisser sur son corps et un nez s'aventurer dans son cou qu'il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et commença à se débattre.

-Malfoy lâche moi ! Eructa le Gryffondor, se débattant comme un beau diable.

-Tu sais que tu dégage une odeur délicieuse Potter ? S'enquit doucement le Serpentard.

Harry arrêta immédiatement de se débattre. Il sentait que la prise de sa Némésis sur lui était ferme mais emprunte d'une certaine douceur. Le vampire au-dessus de lui n'essayait pas de lui faire mal, bien au contraire. C'était comme s'il désirait le protéger de lui-même. Le lion ferma les yeux puis soupira assez embarrassé.

-Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

-Plusieurs choses Potter... fit mystérieusement le blond, le nez toujours enfouit dans le cou du brun.

-Quelles sont-elles ? Ces choses ? demanda Harry étonné du ton que venait d'employer son homologue.

Il sentit le Serpentard se dégager de son cou et venir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils passèrent de longues secondes à s'observer. Harry put s'attarder sur les yeux mercures de Malfoy. Si beaux, si intenses, si sexy... Puis il fit le tour de son visage et son regard finit par se poser sur ses lèvres. Sa gorge s'assécha quand il vit les crocs de sortie et surtout, l'un d'eux blesser la lèvre inférieure de Malfoy. Celui-ci se mordait pour éviter de plonger illico presto dans le cou de son futur calice. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour faire reprendre la conversation immédiatement au risque de ne plus répondre de lui.

-J'ai une requête à te formuler Potter... débuta le blond.

Harry plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui mercure du blond. Quelle demande allait-il lui faire encore ? Il fini par fermer les yeux un instant et souffla pour ensuite relever le visage vers le Serpentard, l'air interrogateur.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, comme tu le sais, je suis moitié sorcier et moitié vampire... Et depuis cette fameuse nuit où nous avons failli commettre un acte répréhensible... mon côté vampire ne cesse de réclamer ton sang. J'ai depuis eu l'occasion de me nourrir avec d'autres sangs, seulement... Aucun ne rivalise avec le tien.

Ҫa y était, la bombe était lancée. Le Gryffon ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir aux paroles du vert et argent. Dans un premier temps, Malfoy Junior put voir les joues de Potter devenir rouge écarlate, sans doute à cause de la référence à la première nuit de ses chaleurs, puis le visage de son futur calice s'emplit d'effroi. Le Serpentard arborait un visage calme voire froid mais au fond, son cœur martelait sa poitrine et il avait peur que le Gryffondor refuse sa demande sous-entendue.

-Si je comprends bien Malfoy... Tu me demande de te servir de repas quand tu auras faim dans le seul but de contenter ta partie vampire ? S'enquit le survivant effrayé par la réponse prochaine qu'il devinait déjà.

-Et bien... oui c'est cela Potter. Répondit Draco appréhendant la suite de leur conversation.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Fit Harry d'une voix blanche.

L'héritier Malfoy put aisément remarquer le visage déconfit de son interlocuteur et la colère qui commençait à pointer dans le regard émeraude.

-Je ne te demanderai que ça. S'empressa d'ajouter le blond.

Harry le regardait d'un air étrange, partagé entre l'indignation et la curiosité. Pourquoi diable, Malfoy lui demandait pareille chose ? Cette question lui revint en tête et il ne put s'empêcher de la lui poser.

-Comment ? Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ?

-ça quoi ? Questionna le Serpentard haussant son fameux sourcil aristocratique.

-Comment arrives-tu à oublier sept années de querelle avec moi pour me demander une telle chose ?

Draco sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, décidant de jouer pour une fois, la carte de l'honnêteté.

-Je pense que l'on se doit de grandir après cette horrible guerre et la perte des nombreuses personnes qui nous étaient chères. J'essaie de faire table rase du passé et je m'estime chanceux d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. J'ai changé depuis que j'ai reçu mon héritage. J'ai une toute autre vision de la vie maintenant. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire une chose Potter... Merci...

La fin de sa tirade se termina dans un murmure. Harry n'en revenait pas. Malfoy lui disait "merci" ?! Il fut tellement abasourdi qu'il ne sentit pas quand le Serpentard se releva et qu'il se tenait à présent devant lui.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment repartir du bon pied avec toi. Je ne te force en rien, mais je te serais réellement reconnaissant d'accepter ma proposition. Ma condition de demi-vampire m'oblige à me nourrir comme eux, en buvant du sang. Si je te fais cette proposition ce n'est pas à cause du dérapage de l'autre fois si tu veux savoir. Disons juste que je trouve ton sang nettement meilleur que ceux que j'ai pu goûter jusqu'à maintenant. Dit Draco d'un air neutre.

Harry tiqua. Malfoy se nourrissait du sang d'autres personnes ? De qui ? La directrice acceptait ça ? Plein de questions envahirent l'esprit du Gryffondor lui donnant le tournis.

-Malfoy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu te nourris du sang d'élèves ? S'enquit Harry soudain soucieux.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire. Je ne leur fais pas de mal rassures-toi, j'hypnotise la personne, bois quelques gorgées de sang et je cicatrise la morsure. Nous avons la chance, nous vampires, d'avoir une salive qui guérie les plaies que l'on peut infliger durant la morsure. Cette capacité est très appréciée des calices notamment. Fit remarquer le vert et argent d'un ton docte.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux deux. Draco attendait la réponse d'Harry qui semblait réfléchir à toutes les informations que venait de lui fournir le Serpentard. Harry souffla encore une fois puis se leva et fit mine d'épousseter son pantalon.

-Très bien... lâcha Harry en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur.

Draco ne sembla pas comprendre et le dévisageait à présent un peu perdu. Harry releva la tête et le regardait à présent l'air déterminé.

-J'accepte ta demande, seulement...

Draco qui commençait à se réjouir s'arrêta net, scrutant avec attention le brun. Il se doutait bien qu'il y aurait un "mais". Harry reprit après un raclement de gorge.

-J'accepte mais en contrepartie, tu ne devras plus boire de sang d'un autre élève et il n'y aura pas de relations sexuelles entre nous. J'entends bien que tu veuilles changer vis à vis de moi et mes amis mais le changement ne se fera pas de suite. C'est pourquoi, Ron et Hermione ne devront rien savoir en ce qui concerne notre "arrangement" d'accord ? S'enquit le rouge et or.

-Très bien. Approuva Malfoy Junior avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Et tu ne m'approcheras pas durant mes chaleurs. Je ne veux pas me lier pour l'instant et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Notre arrangement prendra effet dès demain. Cela te convient ? Ajouta Harry toujours l'air aussi déterminé en tendant la main pour sceller leur accord.

-C'est bon pour moi.

Et il serra la main du Gryffondor. Intérieurement, Draco Malfoy jubilait. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux comme situation. Ce qu'Harry ignorait c'était que quand un vampire buvait du sang au cou d'une même personne pendant un moment, cette personne ressentait le besoin d'avoir un rapport plus poussé au fil des morsures. Cela se finissait généralement par un rapport sexuel des plus sensuels et torrides. Lentement, le piège se refermait sur la petite souris naïve et c'est le chat qui s'en délectait.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les soirs après le dîner dans la chambre de préfet du Serpentard pour que celui-ci s'abreuve du sang du Gryffondor qui venait de se sustenter. Cela rendait son sang riche et nourrissant pour le vampire. Malfoy avait juré de ne boire que le sang d'Harry (bien que ce fût son réel but) et d'arrêter de s'abreuver sur les élèves. Après leur accord, ils s'étaient séparés et chacun s'était dirigé vers leur salle commune respective. Le brun alla se coucher, l'estomac noué. Cette nuit-là, Harry ne dormit quasiment pas, se demandant encore dans quoi il s'était fourré. Il avait vraiment le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis. De son côté, Malfoy n'avait pas énormément dormi non plus mais plus par l'excitation de se retrouver seul le soir même en compagnie de l'elfe qui hantait ses nuits et qui lui faisait souiller ses draps très souvent. Dire qu'une telle opportunité s'était présenté à lui alors qu'il n'avait quasiment rien fait pour la provoquer. Pour l'heure il devait se lever, se préparer et aller manger de la nourriture normale. Le meilleur serait à venir.

La journée se passait trop lentement pour Draco qui attendait avec impatience l'heure du rendez-vous. Pour Harry, se fut l'inverse, la journée semblait passer trop rapidement. Il redoutait l'heure fatidique de son rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à son ex Némésis et il décida donc de se comporter de façon professionnelle. Du moins, pas trop car c'était Draco Malfoy et qu'il le connaissait pour ainsi dire quasiment par cœur après toutes ces années, mais pas trop familièrement non plus. On ne passait pas du jour au lendemain d'ennemis à amis en un claquement de doigts.

C'est ainsi que passa la journée. L'heure de dîner arriva et c'est un peu la mort dans l'âme qu'Harry arriva dans la grande salle. Il était tellement stressé qu'il n'arriva pas à avaler grand-chose durant le repas. Son stress grimpa d'un niveau en sortant de table et atteint un seuil critique quand il quitta la grande salle. Il fit un passage dans les toilettes histoire de se rafraîchir et faire redescendre la pression par la même occasion. Il se demandait s'il devait se changer ou prendre une douche... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées saugrenues. Il n'allait pas à un rencart amoureux, il allait juste se faire vider de son sang par un vampire. Vampire diablement sexy par ailleurs... Voilà que sa partie elfique s'y remettait ! C'était une bataille constante entre la raison du sorcier et celle de l'elfe. Il soupira une énième fois, tentant de se donner un peu de courage. Il était un Gryffondor pardi ! Le courage il en avait à revendre ! Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner par un vampire alors qu'il avait réussi à vaincre le plus puissant mage noir de toute l'Histoire sorcière ! C'est le cœur vaillant qu'il prit le chemin pour rejoindre les appartements de préfet de Malfoy.

Cependant, plus il approchait du point de rendez-vous, plus son courage semblait prendre la poudre d'escampette (non pas de cheminette pour le coup). Il déglutit en arrivant devant la peinture représentant le portrait d'une jeune femme aux magnifiques boucles blondes et au port de tête aristocratique. Elle dégageait un charme semblable à celui du vampire qui l'attendait derrière mais beaucoup moins prononcé que ce dernier. Il soupira un grand coup et dit sans trembler le mot de passe d'une voix ferme. La belle aristocrate ouvrit le passage après un hochement de tête. Harry s'engouffra à l'intérieur et y découvrit un espace accueillant. Il y avait une cheminée sur sa droite, où un feu avait été allumé ainsi qu'une grande étagère remplie de livres. Un sofa trois places accompagné de deux fauteuils se trouvaient devant l'âtre. Harry remarqua la présence de deux portes sur l'un des pans de mur. Ces deux portes étaient séparées par un tableau d'un paysage d'ailleurs. L'endroit était accueillant et chaleureux dans des couleurs assez neutres comparé à ce que le griffon avait pu imaginer. Il devait avouer que comme il s'agissait de Malfoy, il s'attendait à voir du vert et argent un peu partout. Harry fut donc agréablement surpris de cette découverte.

Le Survivant sursauta quand l'une des deux portes s'ouvrit à la volé. Malfoy junior sortait de la salle de bain, habillé de façon décontractée, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Harry rougit légèrement gêné. Sa partie elfe bavait littéralement sur le Serpentard. Il le trouvait indéniablement beau avec son bas de pyjama gris et son t-shirt noir à col "V" montrant la naissance de ses pectoraux. Harry était troublé bien malgré lui. Draco, lui, semblait plus amusé par le comportement du brun. Il eut un sourire en coin accompagné d'un air malicieux que, bien sûr, Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir.

-Bienvenu dans mes appartements privés, tu peux t'installer sur le canapé. Lança le Serpentard, en pointant ledit canapé du doigt, à son invité.

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement et parti s'installer sur ce dernier. Son stress remonta en flèche en s'asseyant.

-Tu désires quelques choses à boire ? Proposa poliment Malfoy.

-Non merci. Refusa le brun, toujours l'air légèrement gêné.

Malfoy Junior vint s'assoir à son tour sur le sofa, à côté de son ex Némésis. Il trouva le tableau assez drôle. Lui et Potter assis sur un même canapé sans se crêper le chignon. Mais lui aussi était un peu troublé par la présence de Potter. Il repensa à la première nuit des chaleurs où il avait failli réussir à faire sien ce merveilleux petit griffy. Il se souvenait de chaque détail : les yeux de Potter, les lèvres de Potter mais surtout, c'était de sa nuque dont il se souvenait le mieux. Assez fine, d'un blanc semblable à la porcelaine et cette jugulaire... Il en salivait d'avance ! Il réussit à garder son sang-froid et décida qu'il devait rompre ce silence devenu insupportable.

-Peut-on commencer ? Demanda le Serpentard d'un air nonchalant.

-Euh... oui bien sûr.

Harry avait arrêté de réfléchir. De toute façon s'il continuait, il serait parti loin de Malfoy qui le troublait plus que de raison. Il défie les premiers boutons de sa chemise et se découvrit une épaule. Bientôt il sentit les longs et fins doigts du blond sur le haut de son bras. Le souffle chaud de Malfoy lui caressait la nuque et son épaule découverte, lui arrachant bien malgré lui, un frisson de plaisir. Cependant, il ne dit et ne fit rien. Il faisait tout pour cacher son trouble grandissant au Serpentard derrière lui. Draco humait la peau du Survivant tel un doux parfum, mettant ses sens en action. Il baisa doucement la zone de peau qu'il allait transpercer de ses crocs pour l'assouplir, rendant la morsure moins douloureuse pour le brun. Ce manège dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne morde tendrement la chaire offerte. Harry se raidit sous la douleur qui fut brève. Draco avait fermé les yeux en aspirant le sang de Potter prenant un air concentré. Il but quelques gorgées puis s'arrêta net. Il retira ses crocs et lécha les deux petits trous qu'il avait faits pour les faire disparaitre.

-Potter ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête dévisageant à présent le blond, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cet arrêt soudain. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la morsure d'un vampire avait quelque chose d'excitant.

-Quoi ? Fit le Gryffondor les yeux mi-clos.

-Ton sang, il est différent de la dernière fois, il n'est pas aussi nourrissant. Tu as bien mangé au dîner ? S'enquit le blond sachant déjà la réponse.

-Et bien... Je n'ai pas tellement mangé, j'étais un peu stressé du coup ça m'a coupé l'appétit. Avoua penaud Harry.

Draco souffla. Il l'aurait parié.

-Il faut que tu manges Potter sinon je ne serais pas rassasié si je bois du sang qui n'est pas assez riche. Dit le blond sur un léger ton de reproche.

-Je ferais en sorte de manger plus pour la prochaine fois. Concéda Harry.

-J'ai quelques barres chocolatées, elles feront augmenter ton taux de sucre entre autres. En plus j'aime le sang sucré. Souligna le Serpentard tout en se levant et prenant la direction d'une armoire.

Ladite armoire était remplie de diverses choses. Des parchemins, des plumes, des livres et même des boîtes de bonbons et chocolats en tout genre, se disputaient la place sur les étagères. Malfoy fouilla parmi les sucreries et en sorti trois barres chocolatées. Il ferma le battant du meuble et se rapprocha de nouveau du Gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il les lui tendit et prit place à nouveau, à côté du brun.

-Mange ! ordonna poliment le blond.

Harry était décontenancé et c'est sans rien dire qu'il retira l'emballage de la première barre. En temps normal, il se serait révolté contre un ordre de Malfoy Junior mais il se sentait las d'avance de se disputer avec lui. Ainsi, il mangea en silence la nourriture qui lui avait été offerte. La dernière bouchée prise, il se laissa doucement tomber contre l'assise du canapé. Il souffla en fermant les yeux. Cela n'avait pas été de trop pour son estomac à présent rassasié. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, c'est son ancien ennemi qui débuta la conversation. Elle était légère, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Harry l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. Une demi-heure passa et ce fut le signal pour que Draco puisse à son tour se sustenter. Il le fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qui se remit immédiatement dans sa position de départ. Les yeux du vampire, qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant de couleur mercure, devinrent rouge sang. Il recommença le même manège que précédemment mais les crocs impatients se plantèrent plus rapidement dans la chair tendre du Survivant.

Plusieurs sensations traversèrent les deux jeunes hommes. Pour Draco c'était la satisfaction de boire du sang frais riche et surtout le sang de son elfe qui coulait dans sa gorge pour réveiller son organisme vampirique. Un petit gémissement de pur bonheur coupa le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux. Harry avait la sensation de planer, comme les effets d'une drogue qui vous emmenaient loin. Il se sentait brûlant et dans l'attente. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais ce sentiment ne le quitta pas durant tout l'échange. Malfoy repris contenance sentant l'elfe dans ses bras devenir aussi mou que du coton. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tuer son futur calice en le vidant de son sang pour leur toute première fois consciente et consentante. Il lécha la plaie qui se referma rapidement. Il inspecta le doux fardeau qu'il tenait dans ses bras d'un regard tendre. Il revoyait là, une scène qu'il avait rêvée quelques nuits auparavant. Harry était dans ses bras de la même manière, cependant, il avait un joli petit ventre arrondi. Surveillant que le brun avait toujours les yeux fermés, il caressa doucement son ventre. Il était certain qu'ici allait pousser un petit Malfoy-Potter. Du moins il l'espérait. Sa race ne procréait que rarement et c'était surtout par morsure et non par enfantement. Il savait pertinemment qu'un vampire dit de souche, né d'une grossesse, était beaucoup plus puissant que n'importe quel autre vampire. Le seul bémol était que les grossesses vampiriques étaient extrêmement rares. Il y avait une chance sur un million environ. Draco arrêta là ses pensées car Harry reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Le Survivant papillonna des yeux et se redressa doucement. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et il se retint aux bras de Malfoy qui le maintenaient.

-ça va ? S'enquit le blond l'air soucieux.

-Ou...oui ça va je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de perdre autant de sang. Répondit le brun tentant de rassurer son homologue et lui-même par la même occasion.

-D'où l'intérêt de manger Potter. En mangeant, non seulement tu rends ton sang riche et nourrissant mais aussi la fabrication de globule rouge est plus sollicitée et donc plus performante. Accompagné d'une bonne nuit de sommeil d'au minimum huit heures, tu ne sentiras normalement aucun changement physiologique. Répondit le Serpentard d'un ton docte.

-J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois. Là j'ai juste envie d'aller dormir. Fit le brun en lâchant un bâillement.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

Ils se levèrent tous deux, Draco aidant Harry à se tenir sur ses pieds pendant deux bonnes minutes, puis ils quittèrent les appartements du vert et argent pour se diriger vers ceux du rouge et or. Ils n'échangèrent pratiquement aucune parole, profitant de cet instant calme entre eux. Pour une fois qu'ils ne s'insultaient pas ou ne se bagarraient pas... Ils profitaient simplement du calme relatif qui s'installait entre eux. Cette trêve était la bienvenue car d'un côté Harry n'aurait plus à se méfier à tout va de Malfoy et d'un autre, Draco appréciait la présence de l'elfe à ses côtés. Pour le vampire, c'était là, la place d'Harry. A ces côtés pour l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review d'encouragement ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je posterai le chapitre 5 plus rapidement que prévu pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente. Pour l'heure je vous dis à bientôt !

Mako Lebrasky


	6. Le complot

Bonjour à tous et toutes, bon je me suis un peu foirée dans mes prédictions du coup je ne dirais plus rien xD Encore désolé du retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de contretemps et ma bêta aussi, du coup j'ai pris pas mal de retard que je compte bien rattraper. Donc pour cette Saint valentin, je poste donc le chapitre 5 qui est, je me doute, très attendu au vue des retours que j'ai eu depuis le précédent chapitre ^^. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, car j'écris quand j'ai l'inspiration et le temps. Je vous laisse savourer ce qui suit ^^

Date de post: 14/02/2017

* * *

Chapitre 5: Le complot

Un mois était passé depuis le début de leur "contrat". Harry allait chaque soir dans les appartements de Draco, donnant son sang sans rechigner. D'ailleurs, une entente cordiale s'était installée entre eux et le Gryffondor l'appréciait beaucoup. Draco se trouvait être de bonne compagnie et malgré le fait de donner son sang à un vampire soit un acte assez intime, il aimait beaucoup rester après leur échange pour discuter. Leurs conversations leur avait permis d'apprendre à se connaitre. Ils s'étaient mutuellement trompés sur pas mal de points l'un sur l'autre. Ils voyaient beaucoup d'aspects de la vie sous le même angle mais il arrivait parfois qu'ils ne soient pas pas d'accord et ils se lançaient donc dans des conversations animées mais jamais ils n'avaient eu de paroles malheureuses. Ils se respectaient à présent, appréciant les qualités de l'un et l'autre. En somme, une bonne ambiance régnait entre eux. Ils avaient aussi décidé d'un commun accord de s'appeler par leur prénom respectif. Ces changements ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux de tout le monde et les rumeurs allaient bon train dans toute l'école. Les rixes légendaires du prince de Serpentard et du Survivant semblaient être un lointain souvenir maintenant.

Cependant, même si tout se passait à merveille entre eux, Draco avait remarqué dès le début que le sang d'Harry n'avait pas le même goût que la première fois qu'il y avait goûté. Il était excellent mais quelque chose manquait à l'appel pour le rendre divin. Le Serpentard était convaincu que ce quelque chose serait présent à nouveau lorsqu'Harry aurait ses prochaines chaleurs. Seulement, il n'était pas question qu'il approche le gryffon lors de cette période. Ils l'avaient convenu dès le début. Devait-il accélérer les choses ? Devait-il être un peu plus entreprenant maintenant que les choses allaient pour le mieux entre eux deux ? Beaucoup de question de ce genre traversaient l'esprit du vampire. Il pourrait peut-être tâter le terrain le soir même lors de leur rendez-vous quotidien et ainsi, au fur et à mesure, faire comprendre ses intentions au Gryffondor petit à petit.

OoOoOoOoO

L'heure de leur rendez-vous avait sonné et c'est d'un drôle d'air qu'Harry rejoignit son ancien ennemi. Il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude et il espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas les prémices de ses chaleurs. Se retrouvant une énième fois dans le petit salon du Serpentard, Harry discutait tranquillement avec ce dernier quand il sentit comme une vague de chaleur le traverser de part en part. Draco capta très vite le changement et était à présent aux aguets. Le brun se crispa sur le canapé, comme s'il était à deux doigts de faire un malaise. Il avait les joues rouges et son souffle était devenu saccadé.

-J... Je suis... désolé Draco... Je ne me sens pas... très bien. Articula péniblement le Gryffondor.

Draco était comme hypnotisé par le spectacle que lui offrait Harry. Des pulsions longtemps réprimées ressurgirent du tréfonds de son être. En un battement de cils du rouge et or et celui-ci s'était retrouvé allongé sur le canapé, un vampire affamé au-dessus de lui essayant tant bien que mal, de réprimer ses plus bas instincts de chasseur.

-Harry... murmura sensuellement le demi-vampire.

Harry sentait la douce chaleur s'insinuer dans chaque zone reculée de son anatomie. Des frissons parcoururent son dos délicieusement quand il entendit son prénom murmuré de façon aussi sensuelle de la part du Serpentard. Il devait garder le contrôle, ne surtout pas flancher devant le vampire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne s'était pas privé et avait plongé ses crocs dans la chair tendre offerte amenant de petits gémissements de la part du Survivant. Le seul hic dans tout ça c'est que, sans s'en rendre compte, les mains du vampire se firent baladeuses, voyageant sur les flancs du brun, retenu sous lui. Les mains finirent par passé outre la barrière du vêtement pour caresser cette peau douce et frémissante. Harry savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de perdre le contrôle. Un éclair de lucidité traversa le Gryffondor qui posa ses mains au niveau des épaules du vampire au-dessus de lui, dans le but de le repousser.

-D... Draco s'il te plait... Ne fais pas...

Le blond s'était légèrement relevé pour scruter l'elfe sous lui. Mais que fabriquait-il ?! Il allait tout foutre en l'air ! Il comprit parfaitement le message du gryffon. Il referma la plaie qu'il venait de faire puis il se détacha du plus petit comme si son contact le brûlait. Une pointe de regret traversa le cœur d'Harry. Après tout pourquoi devait-il regretter puisque c'est lui qui l'avait repoussé ?

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Susurra le blond sans le regarder.

-Ne t'excuse pas Draco... C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû les sentir venir pour nous épargnez ça... Fit le brun en baissant la tête l'air penaud.

Harry se leva du canapé en prenant le soin d'éviter le regard du Serpentard. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? C'est lui-même qui avait posé comme condition que Draco ne devait pas l'approcher durant ses chaleurs. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce tiraillement au fond de son cœur ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il du regret ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que les choses auraient dû continuer ? Toutes ces questions le parasitaient et le rendait presque malade. Harry s'excusa encore une fois auprès de Draco avant de le saluer et de quitter les appartements du blond. Ce n'était qu'une première vague mais d'ici peu de temps les vagues de désirs qu'apportaient les chaleurs allaient se rapprocher et s'intensifier. Et nul doute que si Draco se trouvait à ses côtés quand elles arriveraient, ils allaient franchir la ligne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dépasser.

OoOoOoOoO

Il était une heure du matin quand Harry se réveilla. Encore un rêve érotique qui l'avait extirpé du sommeil. Ses chaleurs étaient prévues pour le lendemain soir mais contrairement aux précédentes, celles-ci s'annonçaient douloureuses pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis l'épisode brûlant sur le canapé deux jours plus tôt et bizarrement le vampire lui manquait horriblement. Il y avait ce vide intense dans son cœur qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Le protagoniste majeur de ses rêves érotiques se trouvait être le beau Serpentard.

Plus que ses chaleurs, c'était l'absence de ce dernier qui lui faisait mal. Il voulait sentir les bras musculeux mais tendres du vampire l'enlacer comme avant, sentir son souffle dans son cou, sentir sa langue puis ses crocs lui transpercer la peau, ainsi que son sang bouillonnant le quitter. Outre son elfe qui ne cessait de quémander depuis le début la présence du vampire à ses côtés, le sorcier prenait plus ou moins conscience que Draco et lui s'étaient en quelque sorte rapprochés. Il avait appris à connaître le vrai Draco et non le sale Serpantard pédant et énervant qu'il semblait être. Il s'était révélé être quelqu'un de soucieux du bonheur et du bien-être des gens qui lui étaient chers. Il s'était montré, généreux, drôle, brillant et venant d'une famille noble, ses manières étaient irréprochables. Oui, plus Harry le côtoyait plus le blond semblait être le partenaire idéal dont il avait secrètement rêvé. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était Malfoy, ça avait toujours été lui de toute manière. Il avait toujours recherché la présence du demi-vampire dans sa vie. Que ce soit en mal avec leurs nombreuses bagarres et joutes verbales, qu'en bien, maintenant, avec leurs longues conversations parsemées de rires et sourires. Harry le constatait parfaitement.

Le destin pouvait jouer de sacré tour quand même. Il tombait un peu plus amoureux, malgré lui, de son ancienne Némésis au fil des jours. Ce constat amena un doux sourire sur les lèvres du Survivant puis un léger rire amer en pensant que de toute manière jamais Malfoy ne l'aimerait. Il ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen d'avoir un partenaire prestigieux qu'il pourrait montrer au monde entier, se vantant d'avoir le Survivant comme compagnon. C'est pour cela qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il tombait amoureux certes, mais la guerre lui avait forgé une carapace et il allait en faire baver au serpentard ! Pour l'heure, le problème qui s'imposait à lui était qu'il ne pouvait plus approcher le serpent avant la fin de sa période de chaleur. Harry espérait sincèrement que Malfoy allait tenir sa promesse et de ne pas boire sur un autre élève. Un bâillement le rappela à l'ordre. Il penserait à tout cela demain, il avait du sommeil à rattraper avant la longue et éprouvante semaine de chaleur qui l'attendait.

OoOoOoOo

Draco devenait fou. Il sentait parfaitement que son petit griffon allait bientôt être prêt pour s'accoupler. Il n'avait plus bu son sang depuis la dernière fois qui avait presque tourné au vinaigre. Il avait failli tout foutre ses efforts en l'air. Mais Draco était en manque aussi bien du sang de son joli brun que de sa présence. Il aimait sentir la présence douce et rassurante de l'elfe à ses côtés. Et là, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact avec son griffon. Il tournait en rond dans ses appartements tel un fauve en cage. Il essayait de se calmer mais en vain. Il voulait à tout prix rejoindre le brun et le faire sien une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il avait engagé sa parole qu'il n'approcherait pas Harry durant ses chaleurs et quand un Malfoy accordait sa parole, il la respectait jusqu'au bout. Que faire ? Il était complètement perdu entre ses désirs et ses obligations.

La colère l'envahit en un instant. Son poing atterrit dans le mur le plus proche et il y fit un magnifique trou. Il laissa échapper une flopée de jurons avant de prendre sa baguette et de réparer les dégâts. Il pensait que tout allait se passer comme il l'avait prévu mais au final non. Il avait pensé qu'Harry allait sentir le besoin d'avoir un rapport plus poussé avec lui plus rapidement que ça. Plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il buvait son sang tous les soirs et il n'y avait pas eu plus de changements que ça. Ils s'étaient rapprochés certes mais pas au point d'être enfin ensemble.

Ce constat l'agaça plus encore ce qui valut au mur un second trou, une deuxième vague de jurons et une deuxième réparation. Quand il eut fini, il soupira las. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son elfe ne sentait pas l'envie d'appartenir au vampire, de s'unir. Peut-être devait-il attendre la Beltane, fête des mariages magiques, pour se déclarer à l'elfe et faire les choses correctement. Draco savait parfaitement que le griffondor était du genre à mettre un point d'honneur à faire les choses correctement. Décidément, ce griffondor lui faisait perdre la tête. Il devait se montrer patient. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre disait l'adage alors autant faire preuve de patience car nul doute que celle-ci serait mise à rude épreuve durant les jours à venir...

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sentait que la fin de ses chaleurs approchait. La fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui était moins présente et il retrouvait peu à peu sa lucidité. Cette période-ci de chaleur avait été difficile mais il avait tenu bon et heureusement que le serpentard n'était pas venu le rejoindre. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Nul doute que l'elfe aurait été plus que ravi de voir le vampire le mordre et le faire sien une bonne pour toute. Mais les dispositions qui avaient été prises la fois dernière avait porté ses fruits. Pas de vampire devant sa porte, rien, juste cette douloureuse chaleur dans sa poitrine. Malfoy junior avait tenu sa parole de ne pas l'approcher durant cette période critique. C'est avec un léger regret que le griffondor se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain dans l'unique but de prendre une douche revigorante. Il n'avait pas fait de folie mais il était légèrement courbaturé et l'eau chaude allait pouvoir détendre ses muscles endoloris. Harry sortit quinze minutes plus tard propre et détendu. Il allait s'assoir sur la chaise de son bureau quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire apparaitre sa meilleure amie.

-Bonjour Harry fit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah ! Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Harry lui rendant son sourire.

-Bien et toi ? Tes chaleurs n'ont pas été trop dures ?

-Comme d'habitude quoi... Fit le brun las.

Harry n'avait pas parlé du petit arrangement qu'il avait avec Malfoy Junior à ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais il avait envie d'en discuter car avoir un secret de ce genre, sur la conscience, lui pesait.

-Hermione tu as un peu de temps devant toi là ? S'enquit Harry décidé à parler du "contrat".

-Bien sûr ! Je venais pour t'apporter les cours que tu as loupés cette semaine de toute manière. Fit la brune, haussant les épaules.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important...

-Je t'écoute. Dit la griffondor en arquant l'un de ses sourcils.

-Je voulais garder ça secret mais plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que cela me pèse sur la conscience... Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai croisé Dra...Malfoy dans le parc. Je m'étais autorisé une petit pause car j'avais été toute la semaine sur le qui-vive et j'avais réellement besoin de décompressé. Enfin bref, cela amène au fait que j'ai "discuté" avec Dra...Malfoy et nous avons fait un pacte...

Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise à l'idée de raconter la suite, mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il reprit le ton légèrement embarrassé.

-J'ai convenu avec lui qu'il pourrait se nourrir de mon sang à condition qu'il arrête de se nourrir sur les autres élèves. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mc Go accepte un vampire au sein de l'école car il est potentiellement dangereux mais il m'a avoué que, quand il a bu mon sang pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à être contenté du sang d'une autre personne. Il m'a dit que sa partie vampirique ne désirait que boire mon sang. On en est venu à convenir de ce pacte.

Le visage du griffondor s'était baissé, penaud. Il avait peur de se faire tout bonnement engueulé par sa meilleure amie. Il s'attendait à se faire traité d'inconscient et avoir toute une série de réprimande de son crue. Cependant, seul le silence lui avait répondu. Il releva la tête pour scruter son amie et il vit qu'elle était en pleine réflexion et que celle-ci devait être intense. Néanmoins, elle reprit d'un ton sérieux.

-Donc...si je comprends bien tu entretiens une... "relation" avec Malfoy ? Fit la griffondor peu sûre d'elle pour une fois.

Harry rougit mais s'empressa de démentir.

-Pas tout à fait, c'est un accord commun qui contente les deux parties, je n'ai aucune relation amoureuse ni sexuelle avec Malfoy ! Argua Harry rouge d'embarras.

-Et n'éprouverais-tu pas des sentiments maintenant ? S'enquit Hermione en arquant son sourcil curieux.

-Mais pas du tout ! Disons qu'il n'est pas aussi imbuvable qu'il semble l'être ! s'exclama Harry plus rouge qu'une tomate bien rouge.

-Et bien, permets moi d'en douter Harry... Au vue de tes réactions, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu essais plutôt d'ignorer ce que tu ressens. Rassure-toi, je garderais ça pour moi, je ne dirais rien à Ron. Je sais bien qu'entre lui et Malfoy ce n'est pas la joie bien que j'ai remarqué une légère amélioration de son comportement vis à vis de nous. Je pensais surtout que c'était parce qu'il en avait marre qu'on se chamaille tout le temps mais je comprends mieux maintenant que je sais la vérité. Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Admettons que si j'éprouvais réellement quelque chose pour lui, je devrais faire quoi au juste ? Après tout on parle de Malfoy là, alors je ne sais pas s'il m'approche vraiment parce que lui aussi éprouve des sentiments à mon égard ou s'il me voit plus comme un trophée qu'il doit avoir à tout prix pour me faire voir à toute la haute société sorcière et vampirique pour se vanter. Argua Harry d'un ton nonchalant en haussant les épaules l'air de rien.

-Pas faux... Remarqua Hermione assez dubitative.

-De plus, j'ai toujours été certain d'être hétéro et depuis que j'ai eu mon héritage, j'ai la possibilité de pouvoir porter des enfants ce qui est inconcevable dans le monde moldu... Alors je suis un peu pommé en ce qui concerne mon orientation sexuelle...Je sais que je désire avoir une grande famille mais si hypothétiquement parlant, Malfoy et moi nous nous unissons, les vampires ne sont pas réputé pour être très fertile. Cela risque de compliqué un peu les choses... soupira Harry en regardant le plafond pensivement.

Hermione sourit et finit par lâcher un léger rire amusé. Harry reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie l'air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Oh rien, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'avoir ce genre raisonnement un jour. C'est si inattendu ! Néanmoins, je comprends tes inquiétudes... lâcha Hermione un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne dit rien mais rendit un sourire plutôt timide à ce celui de sa meilleure amie. Un petit silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Ils faisaient tout deux le point sur cette conversation. Harry était réellement soulagé d'avoir put parler avec Hermione de ses inquiétudes et surtout de son secret. Quant à Hermione, elle était heureuse d'avoir cette complicité avec Harry. Soudain une idée germa dans le cerveau de la brune.

-Teste-le Harry ! Lâcha Hermione comme une bombe.

-Hein ?! Répondit sans élégance le brun.

-Bah oui, teste Malfoy pour savoir s'il a réellement des sentiments pour toi ou s'il te veut que pour ce que tu représente dans la société et le prestige. Ajouta la griffondor avec un sourire presque serpentard.

Harry répondit par un magnifique sourire tout aussi serpentard que celui de sa meilleure amie. Le complot était en marche...

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu et j'espère aussi vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Bonne journée/soirée à vous et à bientôt dans le chapitre 6.

Mako Lebrasky


	7. Les vacances d'Halloween

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et toutes !

Après une très longues absence, je reviens avec le chapitre 6. Je tenais à vous remercier pour ceux et celles qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser une review. Cela fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de voir son travail récompensé par des commentaires positifs comme vous avez pu me faire jusqu'à maintenant. Donc un grand merci ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je tenais à vous poster ce chapitre-ci pour fêtez avec vous cette journée spéciale pour moi. Je vous laisse donc savourer ce chapitre 6 qui s'est fait longtemps attendre... Encore désolé pour l'attente mais je ne peux vous dire à l'avance quand le chapitre 7 sortira puisque ce chapitre 6 n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta et qu'il n'est pas fini. J'ai un peu le syndrome de la page blanche du coup je cherche des idées pour ne pas donner à ma fiction une impression de faire du sur place.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Date de post: 13/07/2017

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les vacances d'Halloween

Suite à leur discussion, Hermione et Harry avaient convenu d'un plan. Ce n'était pas vraiment un trait de la maison Gryffondor mais, la ruse ne pouvait que fonctionner sur un serpentard comme Draco Malfoy. Le Prince des serpentard ne penserait jamais qu'un rouge et or pouvait se montrer roublard, comme les dignes représentants de la maison de Salazar. Ce n'était définitivement pas dans leur caractère.

Leur plan consistait donc à rendre jaloux le blond. Du moins, essayer de le rendre jaloux ! S'il éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sentiment envers Harry, nul doute que Malfoy junior ne laisserait pas tomber l'elfe entre les mains d'un autre. Bien entendu, Hermione avait précisé qu'Harry devait changer son attitude, se faire plus entreprenant, moins timide. Elle lui avait bien fait remarquer qu'il possédait un sex appeal hors du commun mais qu'il ne l'assumait pas et le cachait. Or, pour prendre le serpent dans ses filets, Harry devait changer notamment sa garde de robe, mais aussi son comportement.

Les vacances d'Halloween approchaient à grand pas et donc, ils avaient décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution dès la rentrée. Dans moins de deux semaines, les vacances débuteraient et avec elles, le relooking total d'Harry. Hermione avait prévu de refaire toute la garde de robe de son ami, parce qu'elle jugeait qu'il était plus que temps que le brun prenne soin de lui. De plus, il était à présent, haut placé dans la société sorcière de par son nom mais aussi sa fortune colossale acquise par l'héritage de ses parents et celui de son parrain. Sirius avait rédigé un testament, bien avant la guerre, qui le désignait comme son seul héritier de droit. Harry avait donc reçu le manoir au Square Grimmaurd mais aussi le coffre-fort des Black avec tout ce qu'il contenait. Et Merlin, qu'il était bien fourni ! Le brun avait de quoi vivre sans même travailler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Il pouvait donc se permettre de refaire sa garde-robe au grand complet sans se soucier des dépenses. Bien sûr, cela avait ravi Hermione qui pensait déjà à des choix de tenues pour toutes les occasions possibles.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry venait de boucler sa valise. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, au manoir Black. Il lança un sort de réduction sur ses bagages pour les mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Il regarda sa chambre et se rappela tout juste qu'il avait failli oublier son journal intime. Il le sortit donc de sa cachette habituelle pour le réduire comme ses bagages, et le fourrer dans sa poche. Il soupira puis sortie de ses appartements pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Il marchait en direction de la grande salle d'un pas rapide en pensant à toute sorte de chose ne regardant pas vraiment devant lui. Il heurta quelqu'un et finis les fesses par terre dans un "aïe" sonore.

-Je suis désolé Harry ! S'excusa aussitôt la personne qu'il venait de percuter.

-Non c'est de ma faute, je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais. Fit le gryffondor en se relevant.

Harry n'avait pas fait attention à qui il venait d'emboutir, trop occupé à se masser le postérieur douloureux. Il fut extrêmement gêné de voir qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

-Ah Draco ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais dans la lune. Avoua le brun, le rouge aux joues.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. Assura le serpentard.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, les souvenirs de la dernière fois remontant. Pourtant, l'envie de se parler était présente chez les deux. C'est Draco qui coupa court au silence en intervenant le premier.

-Tu allais où de ce pas si pressé ? S'enquit-il.

-J'allais rejoindre Hermione et Ron dans la grande salle pour ensuite prendre le train ensemble. Répondit Harry toujours l'air un peu embarrassé.

-D'accord, alors je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et on se revoit à la rentrée. Dit le blond d'une voix légèrement sensuelle accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, toujours rouge d'embarras. Il voulait avouer à son homologue qu'il lui plaisait mais le plan tomberait à l'eau et il ne saurait jamais si Draco éprouvait de véritables sentiments pour lui ou si c'était purement sexuel. Il prit congé du serpentard dans un simple "au revoir Draco et bonnes vacances" puis repris sa route en direction de la grande salle. Quand il passa les portes, Hermione sut immédiatement qu'Harry avait dû croiser le blond. Il avait les joues rosies, l'air ailleurs. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle lui fit comprendre qu'une discussion s'imposerait plus tard. Il agita la tête pour prouver son accord. Ron ne remarqua pas leur manège et accueillit son ami avec un grand sourire. Suite à ça, les trois amis sortirent du château en direction de la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà que le premier jour des vacances débutait avec un magnifique soleil qui perçait à travers le rideau tiré de la fenêtre de la chambre. Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'Harry était réveillé. Il se prélassait et profitait de ce cocon chaud et douillet que lui procurait la couette. La pensée qu'il aurait encore plus apprécié qu'un certain serpentard partage son lit lui traversa l'esprit. Il secoua la tête pour effacer immédiatement les images indécentes qui venaient d'envahir son esprit. Il devint rouge pivoine en imaginant Draco Malfoy, le pénétrant de la plus délicieuse des façons tout en le mordant. Merlin qu'il voudrait que cela arrive ! Il s'infligea une claque mentale à cette pensée.

-Avant de penser à ce genre de chose, il faut déjà que je mette le grapin sur lui ! Se dit le brun.

Il soupira un bon coup puis se leva de son lit. Il alla prendre une bonne douche froide pour refroidir quelque peu ses ardeurs. Quand il eut fini, il enfila un jean, un simple t-shirt et un vieux pull deux fois trop grand pour lui puis il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. C'était l'une des pièces du manoir qu'il adorait. Elle n'était pas très grande mais c'était largement suffisant pour lui qui vivait seul.

A droite de l'entrée se trouvait un petit buffet en bois blanchit où il avait rangé toute la vaisselle et l'argenterie de la famille Black. A côté se trouvait un grand plan de travail avec dessus une plaque vitrocéramique, et à côté l'évier blanc. La cafetière trônait fièrement à côté de celui-ci.

Au-dessus, il y avait la hotte ainsi que deux petits placards, l'un étant rempli de verres, de tasses et de bols et l'autre, d'épices, d'assaisonnements, et quelques autres condiments. En dessous de la plaque de cuisson se trouvait le four.

A gauche de l'entrée, il y avait un grand placard qui servait de réserve. Harry y avait rangé les aliments comme les pattes et le riz dans de grands pots à la fois pratiques et décoratifs. Il y avait aussi rangé, les conserves et quelques bocaux. Juste à côté, une étagère était fixée et sur celle-ci étaient disposés des livres de cuisine.

En face de l'entrée, une grande baie vitrée prenait quasiment toute la largeur du mur. Elle menait à une jolie petite terrasse direction plein Sud. Sûr que l'Eté, il serait très agréable d'y prendre le petit déjeuner. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une simple table accompagnée de quatre chaises. Sur le dernier pan de mur restant, il y avait une grande horloge murale qui indiquait huit heure quarante-cinq.

Harry pénétra dans la cuisine et croisa Kreattur déjà en train de s'afférer à lui faire son petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Maitre Harry, Kreattur prépare des œufs et du bacon pour Maitre Harry ! Nasilla le vieil elfe de maison.

-Merci Kreattur, et n'oublie pas mon café bien chaud.

-Bien Maitre Harry, Kreattur apporte le repas dès qu'il est prêt.

Harry sortit donc de la cuisine en direction de la salle à manger. Il entendit un hibou tapoté à l'un des carreaux de la grande fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et pris un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Il glissa quelques noises dans la petite sacoche qui était accrochée à la patte du volatile. Celui-ci reparti aussi vite pour livrer les autres exemplaires du fameux journal sorcier.

Le brun s'installa donc à la grande table de sa salle à manger pour y lire son journal en attendant que Kreattur lui apporte son petit déjeuner. Ce que bien sûr, il fit dans les deux minutes qui suivirent. Harry mangea les œufs et le bacon puis ouvrit de nouveau le journal qu'il avait délaissé. Il sirota son café durant sa lecture, au fil des pages. La grande horloge de la pièce sonna neuf heures. Hermione n'allait pas tarder à venir. Elle avait convenu avec son ami de se rejoindre chez lui vers neuf heures et demi pour ensuite aller faire les boutiques dans le centre-ville de Londres.

Il s'empressa de finir son café et son journal. Il laissa le soin de débarrasser ses couverts à l'elfe de maison. En temps normal, il l'aurait fait seul mais la première fois qu'il avait voulu ranger ses couverts lui-même, Kreattur avait catégoriquement refusé et avait claironné que c'était son devoir de faire ce genre de chose. Harry avait donc cédé et Kreattur en fut plus que ravi. Il passa à la salle de bain une seconde fois pour s'y brosser les dents et essayer de dompter son incroyable tignasse. Ce fut bien sûr, peine perdue. Il soupira puis se rendit dans le salon jouxtant la salle à manger pour attendre son amie. Celle-ci sonna pile à neuf heure et demi. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Hermione l'avait trainé dans pas moins de huit boutiques de fringues, d'accessoires et chaussures. Bien sûr il remerciait sa meilleure amie pour tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui refaire une garde de robe digne de ce nom. Mais là il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et se détendre.

-Que penses-tu de cette chemise Harry ? Demanda Hermione en lui présentant sous le nez, une chemise verte.

-Et bien elle est... jolie ? Répondit peu sûr de lui, le pauvre brun exténué et dépassé par ce shopping.

-Oui très jolie, elle est presque de la même couleur que tes yeux. Je suis sûre qu'elle irait parfaitement avec ton jean noir que l'on a acheté à la boutique précédente. Rajouta la brune plus que ravie.

Après quinze minutes de plus, ils sortirent du magasin, les mains pleines de sac. Hermione affichait un immense sourire en sortant contrairement à Harry qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. En se retournant, la brune vit l'état de son ami et se sentit quelque peu coupable. Elle eut une idée qui, elle l'espérait, lui redonnerait un peu le sourire.

-Si on s'arrêtait prendre une glace italienne ? Je connais un très bon glacier pas très loin d'ici et puis il y a un parc juste à côté, on pourra s'y poser pour déguster nos glaces si ça te dit. Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oh oui ! Une pause ! Fit le pauvre Harry semblant revivre en entendant les mots de la brune.

Ils allèrent donc chez ce fameux glacier, commander les fameuses glaces à l'italienne. Ils commencèrent même à les déguster sur le trajet pour se rendre au parc. En chemin, Hermione s'arrêta devant une boutique de chaussure de luxe. Elle semblait hypnotisée par une paire d'escarpin noir. Il regarda le prix de la paire en question et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Comment Diable était-il possible de débourser autant d'argent pour une paire de chaussure ?! Cependant il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était guère mieux. Les chaussures que lui avait conseillé Hermione étaient aussi très chères. Il la considéra du coin de l'œil. Elle soupira et se tourna pour reprendre sa route. Harry regarda la devanture pour voir le nom de la boutique : Louboutin. Il mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard et suivit la jeune femme qui avait pris un peu d'avance sur lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient mangé un sandwich à midi et avaient terminé sur le chemin de Traverse en début d'après-midi. Harry avait aussi besoin de nouvelles robes sorcières en dehors de ses affaires moldues. Quant à Hermione, elle devait se rendre chez Fleury et Bott pour y chercher des livres sur les elfes plus complets que ce qu'elle avait déjà lu. Ils passèrent en premier chez Mme Guipure et achetèrent deux nouvelles robes sorcières. Ensuite ils se séparèrent, l'une allant à la librairie et l'autre allant au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Quand ils eurent tout deux finis, Ils retournèrent au Square Grimmaurd et déposèrent tous les paquets de leur journée shopping sur la table de la salle à manger. Au total, pas moins de quinze sacs se retrouvèrent sur la table. Harry appela Kreattur pour qu'il s'occupe du nettoyage et repassage de ses nouveaux vêtements. Il lui précisa seulement que les deux costumes devaient être envoyé au pressing. Il proposa à son invité une tasse de thé qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Le brun alla donc dans la cuisine préparer un plateau avec théière, tasses et petits gâteaux. Quand le thé fut chaud, il rejoignit ensuite Hermione qui s'était installée dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

-Quand je vois ce qu'est devenu le manoir, je me dois de te féliciter Harry. C'est beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'avant. Commença la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

Harry lui sourit en déposant sur la petite table basse, le plateau qu'il tenait. Il versa le thé dans les deux tasses et en proposa une à sa meilleure amie qui la pris. Il s'installa confortablement dans le deuxième fauteuil en face.

-Je dois dire que je me voyais mal vivre dans un manoir aussi lugubre avec en prime le tableau de la mère de Sirius qui déversait à longueur de journée des ignominies sur les sorciers né-moldu et autres inepties sur la pureté du sang. Affirma-t-il sur le ton de la confidence accompagné d'un sourire espiègle.

Ils rirent de concert avant de boire chacun, quelques gorgées de thé.

-Au fait, maintenant que ta garde-robe est refaite, nous devons discuter sur le comportement que tu dois adopter pour le bon déroulement de notre plan. Informa la griffondor.

-Je me doute bien, mais ne veux-tu pas attendre un peu ? Ce n'est que le premier jour des vacances et nous venons de passer presque toute la journée à faire du shopping justement pour le plan. Lâcha son ami, un brin exaspéré.

-D'accord je te laisse un sursis. Plaisanta Hermione.

-Merci, je suis exténué. Souffla-t-il reconnaissant.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant encore un long moment. Finalement, Hermione s'en alla aux alentours de dix-huit heure. Harry en profita pour aller dans la bibliothèque pour récupérer le livre que son amie lui avait offert à son anniversaire en Juillet dernier. La bibliothèque était très bien fournie et elle n'avait presque rien à envier à celle de Poudlard. Il chercha sur les étagères le livre en question et tomba dessus après cinq minutes de recherche. Il regarda la couverture où était inscrit "Vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques tome un" du célèbre auteur Norbert Dragonneau. Ce livre était une véritable encyclopédie sur les animaux fantastiques.

Il s'installa au bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour commencer sa lecture. Vers dix-neuf heure trente, Kreattur le prévint que le dîner était prêt. Il descendit donc, mangea puis remonta lire. Quand vingt et une heure sonna, il ferma son livre puis alla prendre un bain. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles endoloris par cette rude journée de shopping.

Il posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il pensa directement au vampire. Qu'il aurait adoré se retrouver dans son bain en sa compagnie ! Des images indécentes de Draco et lui-même dans le bain, se formèrent dans son esprit. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge et son souffle se fit court. Il commença à caresser son torse de ses mains, imaginant que ce fut celles du vampire. Il pinça l'un de ses tétons et sa respiration se coupa l'espace de quelques secondes. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Son esprit devenait embrumé, commençant à se perdre dans les limbes d'un plaisir grandissant. L'une de ses mains descendit sur ses abdos, doucement, puis elle arriva à sa toison. Son sexe se réveillait, se gorgeant petit à petit de sang et ses tétons se durcirent un peu plus. Les images dans sa tête lui montraient des scènes érotiques, affolant ses sens. Il prit sa verge et amorça un langoureux va-et-vient, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de Draco qui le masturbait. Cela ne l'excita que plus encore, vue les gémissements qu'il lâchait. Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'il se libère, son corps se cambrant et sa tête basculant en arrière, de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Il haletait et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Quand il redescendit de son nuage post-orgasmique, il contempla sa main souillée. Il la nettoya dans l'eau du bain, honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lorsqu'il se masturbait pendant les chaleurs en pensant à Draco, cela lui semblait logique voire tout à fait naturel, puisque les chaleurs le poussaient à trouver un compagnon pour s'accoupler. Cependant, cette fois-ci était complètement différente. Le gryffon savait pertinemment qu'il éprouvait des sentiments tout nouveaux pour celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ennemi depuis sept ans. Et le fait de se masturber en pensant au blond l'avait complètement troublé. Il se rendit compte qu'il le désirait ardemment. Le brun quitta son bain pour se mettre en boxer et aller dormir. La nuit portait conseil. Il attendrait donc demain, pour voir comment il réagirait face à son activité douteuse de ce soir.

OoOoOoOoO

Il faisait un temps superbe dans le Wiltshire, quand Draco ouvrit les yeux. Voilà quelques jours que les vacances avaient débuté et il s'ennuyait ferme même s'il écrivait souvent à ses amis Blaise et Théo. Mais ce qui le chagrinait le plus c'était l'absence de son griffon. Son sang lui manquait atrocement et il devait se contenter de poches de sang réchauffées à la poêle. Qu'il donnerait cher pour boire au cou de son elfe adoré. Les jours passaient trop lentement au goût du demi-vampire.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner à Poudlard et commencer une cour empressée au bel elfe qui hantait jour et nuit ses pensées. Et quelles pensées ! Il avait, en l'espace de quelques jours, dû faire changer ses draps souillés de ses nuits agitées, plus de trois fois. Il soupira à ce constat. Le blond aurait été tellement heureux d'avoir Harry à ses côtés lors de son réveil. Il aurait pu le câliner, l'embrasser autant qu'il le désirait, lui faire l'amour tendrement, passionnément et même fougueusement. Voilà bientôt près d'un mois qu'il y songeait et quelle déception de voir que les choses n'avaient pratiquement pas changées ! Ils s'étaient certes rapprochés tous les deux mais rien ne dépassant le stade d'une simple entente via un contrat et une amitié toute nouvelle.

Merlin, qu'il donnerait toute sa fortune pour avoir la chance de faire d'Harry son calice pour sa longue vie de créature de la nuit. Mais pour l'instant, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il devait se contenter de ce que son griffon lui offrait sans arrières pensées. Et même s'ils étaient encore jeunes Harry et lui, il rêvait secrètement d'entendre dans le Manoir Malfoy, les cris d'enfants, de leurs enfants pour être tout à fait exacte. Il soupira à nouveau déçu et légèrement désespéré.

C'est la mine préoccupée qu'il se présenta dans la salle à manger de ses parents. Malfoy sénior avait la Gazette du sorcier dépliée sous le nez et son épouse dégustait son thé, discutant tranquillement avec son mari. Quand elle vit l'air désemparé de son fils, en bonne mère qu'elle était, elle s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-Et bien Draco ? Que nous vaut cette triste mine dès le matin ? S'enquit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

La question que lui posa sa mère lui fit relever la tête. Il aurait dû ranger ses préoccupations dans un coin de sa tête et afficher un visage souriant au lieu de se morfondre.

-Ce n'est rien mère, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense à beaucoup de chose en ce moment. Rétorqua le digne fils Malfoy avec un sourire voulant tromper la vigilance maternelle.

-A d'autre Draco, je suis ta mère et je te connais par cœur. Quand tu affiche ce visage, je sais parfaitement que quelque chose te préoccupe et que cela va te travailler pendant plusieurs jours. Certifia sa mère, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être dupe.

Un énième soupir traversa la barrière des lèvres du jeune serpentard. Il fallait qu'il se résous à ne jamais pouvoir tromper sa mère sur ses humeurs. Il rejoignit donc ses parents à table et un elfe de maison s'empressa de lui apporter un verre à pied en cristal ainsi qu'une carafe remplie du liquide carmin tiède que seul un vampire affectionne en temps normal. Seulement, une légère grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage l'espace d'une seconde.

-Tu ne semble pas apprécier ce sang ? Supposa Narcissa en voyant la petite grimace de son fils.

-Quel groupe sanguin ce matin ?

-Du AB négatif, c'est le sang que tu préfères le matin. Rétorqua sa mère légèrement confuse du peu d'enthousiasme de la part de son fils.

Le fils en question versa un peu du liquide dans le verre, l'apporta à ses lèvres et goûta une gorgée. Insipide, monotone, lassant. Voilà tous les adjectifs qui pouvaient qualifiés ce sang contrairement à celui de son elfe. Narcissa fronça les sourcils, devant l'apparent écœurement de sa progéniture. Par Salazar, que se passait-il donc ? Depuis que son fils était à moitié vampire, il avait assuré que le sang AB négatif était celui qu'il préférait d'entre tous. Pourquoi cette perte d'intérêt ?

Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Le comportement de Draco lui mis la puce à l'oreille. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

-Draco, aurais-tu bu un autre sang qui t'as plu d'avantage que celui-ci... sur quelqu'un ? Demanda la blonde, incertaine et anxieuse d'avoir la réponse.

Malfoy sénior avait posé son journal car même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait suivi toute la conversation entre sa femme et leur fils. Lui aussi trouva le comportement de son fils curieux et attendait donc une réponse du jeune Serpentard. Quant au principal concerné, il ne savait quoi répondre. Il pesa le pour et le contre de dire la vérité ou pas. Mais il savait parfaitement que mentir lui allait à l'avenir, lui attirer des ennuis. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il se décida à dire toute la vérité à ses parents.

-Et bien... Oui j'ai eu l'occasion de goûter à un sang d'exception... Les autres sangs que j'ai pu goûter par la suite m'ont semblé infecte. Celui-ci est d'une saveur incomparable et cela me semble logique car la personne en question est elle aussi à demi créature magique... Commença Draco.

-Comment ça une créature magique ? Qui est-ce ? Questionna sa mère, avide d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Il... C'est un demi elfe... souffla Drago tentant de faire passer le message à ses parents.

Un silence envahit la salle à manger. Les Malfoy avaient parfaitement compris de qui il s'agissait, puisque le dernier demi-elfe en date à s'être révélé n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. Draco sut immédiatement, en voyant la tête de ses géniteurs, que la journée n'allait pas être simple pour lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Les vacances touchaient presque à leur fin. Harry avait eu quelques cours de mode et de manières par sa meilleure amie. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Hermione se montra exigeante avec lui mais les efforts commençaient à payer. Harry s'habillait avec beaucoup plus de goût ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus séduisant selon les dires de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait aussi troqué sa vieille paire de lunette pour une monture dernier génération lui seyant parfaitement, et à côté une paire de lentille.

Pour ce qui était de ses rêves érotiques, il n'avait de cesse, pensé à Draco. Il aurait tant aimé passer ses vacances avec le serpentard, se réveiller en sentant ses bras autour de lui, sentir son souffle dans sa nuque, ses canines se planter dans sa peau et son sang le quitter d'une façon tout à fait exquise. Il était mortifié à l'idée qu'il se languissait du vampire. C'était très troublant voire un peu vexant par certains aspects. Il voulait se promener en amoureux avec lui, le taquiner, l'allumer et faire l'amour sauvagement avec lui. Ses pensées honteuses ne le quittaient quasiment jamais et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que ces fichues vacances se terminent pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se retrouver le soir avec le vampire.

Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas brûler les étapes et donner trop vite ce que voulait le blond. Non, il devait d'abord s'assurer que Draco éprouvait de réels sentiments pour lui, et pour ça il devait titiller la jalousie du vampire. Nul doute que Draco serait furieux à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre le courtise alors qu'il pensait qu'Harry lui appartenait déjà. Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. Ce serait très flatteur de voir le serpentard se battre pour lui. Son égo se gonfla plus encore. D'ici peu, il retrouverait Poudlard et surtout son beau vampire.

* * *

Ce sera donc tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et à me lire malgré la longue attente. Bonne journée/soirée à vous. A plus tard pour le chapitre 7 !

Mako Lebrasky


End file.
